What Will Tomorrow Bring?
by MyToxicValentine
Summary: One night is about to change the lives of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan for the rest of their lives. Only thing is...can they handle it? EXB. OOC. Fast Updates.
1. Staring You Down

**Not mine. The only thing I one is the band name.  
**

* * *

_I swayed my hips as I felt his eyes travel the curves of my body. I giggled with my friend teasing and testing him more than anything. _

_ "OMG! He is so staring at you!" She whispered. I giggled more, we were more than drunk we were fucking trashed. _

_ "Rosalie I need him to just come over! But how?" I asked. _

_ "Tease him some more he likes that." She explained and slapped my butt before leaving for the kitchen. I see his green eyes follow me more until I see him pass moving bodies and make his rounds over to me, his red plastic cup in hand. _

_ "Hello sexy who are you and why haven't we danced yet?" He asked smirking. I giggled._

_ "I'm Bella and you?" I questioned smirking even though I already knew. He's famous who wouldn't know who he is. _

_ "Name's Edward Cullen baby, you really don't know me?" Edward questioned. I shrugged with a smirk and he pulled me into him and asked me to dance. I of course accepted. We made our way over to the dance floor where we began to bump and grind. Edward's strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me so my perfect ass grinded into his already turned on crotch. I hooked an arm around his neck and his warm lips trailed up and down my neck as I dipped my ass into him and he grinded back against me. _

_ "We should take our party to a more private location." Edward suggested. I nodded and grabbed his hand leading him upstairs. I found a vacant bedroom and he closed and locked the door before setting his cup down and pushing me up against the door. _

_ "I've been looking at you all night long and I now I finally have you." He whispered, our lips brushing together. _

_ "You can have me." I giggled as he moaned before pressing our lips together. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair as our lips moved passionately together and Edward began grinding his hips with mine as his silky, warm, wet tongue rubbed my lips until I opened up for him. We both moaned as our tongues made contact and after playing tonsil hockey for a couple of minutes I pushed Edward away and he just growled before kissing my neck and taking my shirt off. I slipped his hoodie off and his v-neck before I pushed Edward down on the bed. _

_ "Ooh controlling very sexy baby." Edward moans before un-buttoning my skinny jeans as I kiss his neck. He slips them down and I take his off for him and I whisper "Condom." Edward grabs his wallet and tears the wrapper off with his teeth before slipping it on his hardened member and I bit my lip at the site. I pull his boxers down and he flips me over and kisses my chest and un-hooks my bra and kisses down my chest and down my flat stomach and used his teeth to pull my thong down. _

_ "Edward hurry." I whined. He chuckled before tossing my thong to the side and kissing back up my body. Our lips met again before Edward took my hands in his lacing or fingers together._

_ "Let's go." We whispered together as he pushed in. We both moaned at the contact and Edward threw his head back and I pushed my hips up into his. Edward continued to push in and out slowly and then quickly gained speed at the satisfied groans that escaped my mouth and his. _

_ "Oh God Edward…" I moaned. _

_ "You feel so fucking good Bella…so fucking good…" He moaned back and moved quicker. Our skin was getting sweaty and our hips collided as we met each thrust. My toes began to curl and my stomach burned._

_ "Oh fuck Edward I'm so…so close…" I whispered. _

_ "Mmm yeah baby me too oh God help me please Bells…" Edward groaned and I met his thrusts. I held out as long as I could before I screamed his name feeling that amazing sensation run up and down my spine and heat explode within my veins. Edward moaned my name too and rode our orgasms before he collapsed on me. We were panting heavily and I felt my eyes drift shut. I ran my fingers through his hair lazily as Edward kissed my chest and stomach softly as he wrapped his arms around my middle and used my boobs as a pillow. _

_ "Night Bells." He whispered before we both fell asleep. The next morning I woke up in that same position but I freaked the fuck out. Edward Cullen, lead singer and rhythm guitarist of One Night In Paris is on top of me…naked. Something is up. I see our clothes scattered everywhere I groaned. Edward and I had sex great. I forgot Rosalie had introduced us last night. I And I also told her how much I liked Edward. And before you think I'm using him not true. I had no idea what One Night In Paris looked like when I started listening to their music and I did as soon as I bought their first album. I didn't see the pictures because I just took the CD out and that was it and I fell in love with Edward's voice. He had such a beautiful voice. And then after listening to them for months I finally saw who they were and I thought Edward was gorgeous. _

_ And then I met him last night and slept with him. Wow. I slipped out of Edward's grip before grabbing my clothes from last night and I see Edward's sleeping form. He was so sweet looking. Eyes closed, hair messy and falling his face, his mouth slightly open little snores coming out. I smiled before going over to him and cupping his cheek. I pressed my lips to his gently before pulling away and kissing his forehead. I texted Rosalie telling her I left and then went home…trying to forget about Edward. Little did I know…he wasn't going away any time soon._


	2. I'll See You In My Dreams

**Not mine. The only thing I one is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I stared at the white stick I held. I can't believe it. That stupid pink cross has just changed my life forever. It'll never be the same. My body won't. My career won't. My fucking vagina won't. Emmett and Jasper all stare wide eyed.

"OMG." They say in unison. Then they all burst into smiles.

"You're carrying baby Cullen!" They all exclaim and hug me. I smile slightly and hug them back.

"Are you going to keep it!" Emmett asks.

"I don't believe in abortion or adoption so most defiantly." I reply. They all squeal or more like Emmett did.

"When are you doing to tell Edward? He needs to know." Jasper questions. I sigh. That's what I was scared of. Not being brave enough to tell him.

"I want him to know but I'm scared. What if Edward doesn't want the baby? Or me?" I question.

"That's not true at all. All he's been talking about the past eight weeks is you and how much he wish you would have stayed that morning so you could get to know him. He's not mad he's just confused and sad. He hasn't had a girl he's been attracted to like that in a long time. But he'll never admit to it, he's stubborn and he has to keep up his manwhore rep. But we can tell, that's what friends do. They see the real inside of a person. " Emmett explains. I rub my temples and shrug.

"Not now, we haven't seen each other in eight weeks nor did we really talk at the party. We were too trashed and then bam slept together. He probably doesn't even know you guys have been keeping in contact with me." I reply. Emmett frowns and Jasper rubs my shoulder.

"Well he doesn't but that doesn't mean he hasn't talked or thought about you." Jasper says smiling. I thank them for coming over and wave to them as they leave my house. I throw the three pregnancy tests away and sit down on the floor of my bathroom resting my chin on my knees. How could I do this? God how could I let this happen? I wipe away a couple of stray tears and sniffle. I need to make the best of this situation. I figured I'd always be a young mom just I didn't think Edward would ever be the dad. I thought the dad of my first child would be a husband or long term boyfriend at least. What am I going to do?

~Edward's POV~

My tongue explores the current girl I'm with and she massages my shoulders as she straddles my hips. Fake boobs, orange tan and bleached hair, what am I doing? I'm being me that's what. Why should I care how I treat girls when I was treated so horribly by them? Just as she's about to un-zip my tight skinny jeans the front door opens and Emmett walks in with Jasper. I push the girl off of me and she falls on the floor.

"Ow..." She whines in a baby voice. I glare at my friends and they just smirk.

"Hey sorry to cut the little sexcapade going on here but could you kindly leave? We need to speak with our manwhore best friend." Emmett tells the girl. She pouts and I fix my shirt and hair before she buttons up her tight shirt again and kisses me sloppily on the lips. I nearly gag.

"Call me." She whispers trying to be sexy before strutting out the front door. Man my balls kill now.

"You know you better have a fucking good reason for interrupting my sexy time. My fucking dick is killing me now, I have the world's largest boner and it isn't going away." I pout.

"Think of fucking a wrinkly old grandma or some shit. Better yet think of all the STD's you'll get if you keep sleeping around randomly. That'll make it go away." Jasper winks and I scoff before doing so. Images from ninth grade health class flood my mind and I feel my "friend" go down instantly.

"I always use protection so you can just shut the fuck up...but it worked thanks." I whisper the last part. Jasper nods his head before they sit down.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" I question resting my feet on the glass coffee table in front of me. Emmett and Jasper share hesitant looks.

"Well come on already spit it out." I snap. Emmett plays with his thumbs.

"Do you remember that girl two months ago? The one at the party?" Jasper starts off. I smile thinking back to that night. Of course I remember her. I may have been hammered but I remember her clear as day. i walked into that party with Jasper and she was the first person I saw. Her milk chocolate eyes twinkled with happiness and a hint of mischief and her body was perfect in every way. She was short but totally adorable and when I heard her laugh at something one of her friends said my heart melted. Her smile was so gorgeous it was literally lighting up the room. Man do I remember her...Bella was her name.

"Yeah I remember her why?" I ask as if it was unimportant. Can't let them know how much I've been really thinking about her.

"Oh well...um we ran into her. She's doing great by the way." Emmett replies quickly. I raise my eye-brow at him. His point? Is he trying to make me jealous because he's been seeing her and I haven't? I bite my bottom lip, I'll admit I felt a twinge of jealousy but I quickly shrugged it off.

"Is that so? Maybe you should invite her over, I could get round two that way. She was great. Definitely the best I've ever had." I say cockily. Jasper and Emmett roll their eyes.

"She's better than that!" Emmett yells. I give him a shocked look. Since when does he know her so well? I don't even remember them meeting at the party...then again he said they ran into her. But he wouldn't know her that well if he had just met her...hmmm...

"What's the big deal man? Why do you care so much?" I give him a weird look and Emmett's jaw drops.

"She's an amazing person but you'll never know that because all you do is fuck with people!" Emmett flips me off before grabbing his keys and leaving, slamming the door behind him in the process. Jasper shakes his head at me.

"What's his fucking problem?" I question confused.

"You don't know her Edward, she's a great person. If you took the time you'd realize that before it's too late." Jasper walks to his room and I sigh. What's their deal? Maybe I was a little harsh. But you know what's that life. God I'm an idiot. But you know what? All love does is cause problems. It brings out the worst in people. And I refuse to fall in love ever again. I'm keeping my walls up, no one will ever get passed. No one will ever repair my broken heart.

I'm going to continue to play these sick little games.


	3. What Life Changing Things?

**Not mine. The only thing I one is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I sit watching old Hey Arnold episodes trying to make myself feel better with good ol' Ben and Jerry. As I spooned another scoop of vanilla cake batter goodness the door bell rings. Who could that be? I didn't invite anyone over. I shrug it off and set my ice cream down before going to the front door and opening it revealing and upset looking Emmett.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I question confused and he runs his fingers through his blonde hair and let's out a frustrated puff of breath.

"Can I please come in I feel like I'm about to punch someone?" He rushes out hurriedly. I nod stepping aside and opening the door wider and he walks in before I shut the door and lock it. I turn to see Emmett taking deep breaths and running his fingers through his hair.

"What is it? What happened Emmett?" I ask concern now reflecting in my eyes. He looks down at me and puts his large hands on my small shoulders.

"You are an amazing person you know that? Don't ever doubt yourself." He says before pulling me into a tight hug. I hug back hesitantly and he rests his cheek on top of my head.

"Where's all this coming from? What happened when you and Jasper went home?" He sighs before letting go of me and sitting down on the couch. I rest on the arm of the couch and his elbows rest upon his knees.

"Jasper and I told Edward we ran into you and then Edward made all these vulgar comments about how you were the best he ever had and that we should bring you around so he can have round two. I yelled at him and got all pissed off and left to come see you. I don't want you to take anything Edward says seriously." Emmett explains. I smile at the thought of him sticking up for me but I smile proudly that Edward said I was the best he ever had. Hey I am a hormonal pregnant woman I deserve an ego boost.

"Well thank you for sticking up for me Emmett. I appreciate that. But don't worry about me ok? I can handle Edward. I'm carrying his kid after all." I say with a slight chuckle to lighten the mood. Emmett sighs before taking my much smaller hand in his large calloused hand.

"Just...be careful. Edward is a heart breaker. I can't have him hurting you or the little one." Emmett placed our hands on my stomach and I smile.

"Thanks Emmy." I whisper and pull him into a hug.

~Edward's POV~

I wash my hands after doing my um business. I can't help it. I haven't had sex in like...one, two, THREE...three fucking days and I'm horny. That stupid whore Lauren left me when my wonderful friends interrupted us and then they started talking about Bella and all I could do was imagine her again. I remember every detail. Every curve. Every freckle. Every dimple. Her silky, creamy skin. The way her soft legs felt wrapped around my waist. The way her perfect chest filled out her top completely. Her flat toned stomach was so yummy my tongue didn't want to leave it. I rub my eyes trying to forget her as I sit in the living room flipping through channels. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, comes out of their bedroom.

"Hey Ed." She says sitting next to me.

"Hey Ali what's shaking? You and Jasper doing the funny? Bumping uglies?" I smirk. Alice scrunches her face up in disgust and punches my shoulder. She hits hard, I'll admit it.

"No we were not bumping uglies as you'd call it. Nor were we making love. We were talking. Ever done that with a girl?" Alice replies. I sigh, she knows better than anyone how hurt I was when Tanya cheated on me. When she told me that he was better than me. That he was worth more than me. I shake off the thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. But we were talking about you and Bella. I didn't get to meet her at the party but I remember seeing her. She was beautiful. And you seemed really attracted to her. Why haven't you tried to find her?" She questions me. Why didn't I? Was it because I figured she didn't like me? I mean I woke up alone...that's happened before but never with one night stands. And to be honest when we were doing it nothing had ever felt more right. Our bodies fit together perfectly. Her lips were as soft as rose pedals. Her eyes sparkled with the utmost happiness.

"I don't know I just...she was gone. I figured she didn't want to make anything of it. Besides Alice you know I don't do long term relationships. I sleep around. What's the point?" I ask shrugging.

"Come on Edward don't bullshit me I know you better than that. The guys may not be able to read you but I can. I've seen you daze off into space with that smile adorned on your face. When you fall asleep on the couch you smile, I'm positive you're thinking of her. If you're thinking of her so much there's something there. Open it up." Alice replies. I shake my head.

"I'm not breaking down my walls for one fucking girl." I snap. She shakes her head at me in disappointment.

"I highly suggest you change your attitude. You never know when life changing things can happen and you'll have to take responsibility." Alice hugs me before leaving.

"Wait Alice! What do you mean 'life changing things'?" I yell. She didn't answer only continued towards Jasper's bedroom. Why does everyone keep bring up Bella? But most off...what life changing things?


	4. A Little Flutter In His Heart

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

Just as I finish applying my eye-liner the door bell rings. I'm going to my first doctor's appointment and Emmett and Jasper's girlfriend, Alice, are coming with me, I've never met Alice but Emmett told me she's really nice. I grab my purse after finishing my eye and go and answer the front door. I smile when I see the two of them.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett greets me excitedly and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Em. Oh you must be Alice, I've heard good things." I say smiling.

"Yes indeed I am Alice and you're the famous Bella I hear so much about. It's really great to finally meet you." Alice replies smiling and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back.

"It's really nice to meet you too." I say smiling back. She gasps.

"OMG...Edward was right. Her eyes are so beautiful, and her smile...wow. He definitely wasn't lying this time, she is beautiful." Alice tells Emmett. Emmett smiles nodding. I give them shocked looks.

"E-Edward said that?" I whisper feeling a fluttering sensation in my stomach.

"Yeah sweetie he really did." Emmett says softly. I smile nodding my head before clearing my throat and saying "Let's get going before we're late." Alice and Emmett take me to his car and Alice has me sit in the front with Emmett. We all buckle up before Emmett starts driving to the doctor's office.

"So Bella are you going to find out what you're having?" Alice questions excitedly.

"Well I planned on not finding out but I think if I let Emmett or anyone else find out for me and try to keep it a secret they'd tell me so I'm just going to find out. Plus it would make my life a lot easier since Edward probably won't be around." I explain. Alice frowns and Emmett's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"You have to tell him. He has to be there for you. It's his responsibility too. It's his sperm he should be a part of the baby's life. He has to support you both." She states.

"I will tell him...just not yet." I say.

"If you don't do it sooner it's going to happen in a bad way. Why are you scared to tell him? It's not like Edward will beat you or something I mean he'll be mad but more mad at himself then anything most likely." Alice asks. I sigh.

"I just don't want him thinking I'm pregnant by some other guy and using him. I really like Edward, or I thought I did. I don't really know him, it'd be nice to get to know him and maybe have something with him considering we're having a baby but still. I just think he won't accept me." Emmett grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"He'd be an idiot to not take you." Emmett whispers. I smile thanking them both for everything and we arrive and go inside. I check in and sit down in-between Alice and Emmett. I twiddle my thumbs feeling nervous being around all these pregnant women and their significant others. I'm here with two friends.

"Bella Swan." The nurse calls. The three of us get up and walk to the small room. I lay down on the bed and the female doctor walks in.

"Hello dear my name is Dr. Johnson, it;s very nice to meet you Bella." Dr. Johnson was really pretty and friendly. She looked to be about thirty seven and had light brown hair and a perfect white smile and tan skin, it was refreshing.

"It's nice to meet you too Doctor." I reply.

"These are my friends Emmett and Alice." I add and they shake her hands too.

"Is Emmett the father?" Emmett blushes and shakes his head.

"Actually I'm the best friend of the father and he um...couldn't be here so we're here to fill his spot." Emmett explains. We all nod and she shrugs it off before I lay back and lift my shirt up and she places the freeze cold gel on my stomach. Holy shit that's fucking cold! I shiver and Emmett grabs my hand and Alice smiles at me reassuringly.

"So there's the fetus right there, it's about the size of a jelly bean. Right now you are at 12 weeks so you're three months. You might start to show this month due to your short height. Throughout the pregnancy you'll get really big and look really big because the baby will not have a lot of room to stretch out due to your height. It'll be ok, you just...by the time your six months it'll be difficult to move around a lot." She tells us. I nod and smile seeing my baby. I felt tears come to my eyes...it's so surreal...

~Edward's POV~

I finish off my second beer and reach for more popcorn. I sigh as I watch mindless television on the screen, what the fuck is this reality show shit? And why am I wasting brain cells and watching it? I should call up a girl, no one's home and I need some. I grab my phone and scross through my contacts. Brianne. Adrianrne. Tiffany. Rachel. Brittney. JoJo. Layla. Carly. Who to call who to call. Just as I'm about to dial Brittney Emmett and Alice walk in talking a million miles a minute jumping up and down.

"What the fuck you guys?" I ask. They both turn to me with wide eyes.

"We um...we had fun that's all." Alice replies.

"At the doctor's? You guys had fucking fun at the doctors?" I question. What a hunch of loonies I've never head of anyone having fun at the doctor's.

"Um ok...anyways I'm bored can we go do something?" Alice and Emmett look back and forth at each other before Jasper walks in texting and says "When are we going to Bella's?" Emmett jumps on Jasper covering his mouth and Alice slaps her forehead.

"Excuse me? You guys are going where?" Did they just say what I think they said? Are they going to Bella's?

"You guys are going to Bella's? And you didn't bother to tell me?" I ask getting irritated. She's my girl, I met her first and they're the ones spending time with her! What the fuck!

"Um well yeah she invited us to a movie night..." Emmett starts but I interrupt.

"I'm going, I'm going so let me go change real quick." They all sigh before I run upstairs and change really quick and spray on some cologne. I fix my hair and put my shoes on before running back down grabbing Emmett's keys.

"Let's go losers." I shout.

~Bella's POV~

I set the pizza's and bowls of popcorn on the table before grabbing more cans of soda. I open the DVD cabinet looking through it before the doorbell rings. I go up and answer it and smile when I see all of them. They look kind of scared.

"Hey guys come in." I say and they walk in slowly and that's when I notice an uninvited guest. My eyes widen. My heart stops.

"E-Edward?" I question.

"Hey Bella miss me?" He asks with a smirk adoring his gorgeous face. That smirk I remember all too well. The one I see in my dreams every night.

"Can I come in?" I shake my head and Edward shrugs before pushing past me lightly, grabbing my hand and shutting my front door for me.

"Edward what are you doing here? Guys what is he doing here?" I question confused.

"He invited himself we swear." Emmett says. I look at Edward and he smiles innocently, no not his damn smile. Please don't fall for it. I sigh before rubbing my forehead feeling stressed and Emmett rubs over and places his hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "Don't worry he doesn't know. Just calm down." I nod and he kisses my forehead before Emmett offers to look through movies. I look up at Edward is glaring at Emmett. I shake my head before walking to the kitchen to grab my prenatal vitamins the doctor gave me earlier. I grab a coke from the fridge and take it quickly and I feel hands on my hips. Familiar hands that I haven't felt in weeks. In months.

"Edward what are you doing?" I question and I feel his warm breath flutter my neck and places warm kisses on the back of my neck.

"No Edward stop..." I say trying to push his hands off but they just remained.

"Come on Bells don't tell me you haven't missed this...missed us..." Edward trails off, his tongue tracing the outer shell of my ear. I gulp and feel my breaths come out in short gasps.

"What us Edward? There is no us..." I whisper.

"There could be..." Edward kisses my cheek and turns me to face him. He keeps his hands on my hips and I bite my bottom lip.

"Edward just go..." I say my voice breaking. God why am I getting emotional now of all times? Our baby wants to ruin my image in front of it's daddy. Damn.

"Hey guys come on let's go!" Emmett yells coming in. His eyes widen when he see Edward and my position and he walks over shoving Edward off of me and grabs my hand taking me into the living room.

"It's ok, you're alright now." He whispers holding me. I smile grateful for Emmett. But somehow I can't help but wish Edward was still holding me.

~Edward's POV~

This is complete bullshit. I'm being forced to watch the girl I hooked up with and my best friend all over each other. She's sitting on his lap and he's cradling her. God I can't believe this. I stand up and grab Emmett's keys saying I'm leaving. Before I left I saw everyone looking at the TV except for Bella. She get's off of Emmett and runs over to me. Sweet.

"I'll walk you out." My smile falters but I thank her quietly before we walk outside.

"Listen Edward sorry for being rude earlier but you weren't invited and it shocked me to see you. I am sorry though." She says quietly looking at her bare feet. I smile slightly. Why is she so sweet? And why do I find it incredibly adorable? I place my hand on her cheek and rub her cheek gently.

"Nah don't apologize I shouldn't have just showed up on your door step. But I wanted to see you again, it's been a while." I reply and gaze over her body. Still smoking but did her chest get bigger? She doesn't look fat but whoa...she's still looking sexy. In her little short shorts and big shirt I just want to press her against this car and kiss her with all my might. She smiles and waves it off.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" I nod and get in the car and she waves to me before skipping back inside. Why do I feel a little flutter in my heart?


	5. She's Fucking Pregnant?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV; Two Weeks Later~

Emmett rubbed my lower back and pulled my hair out of my face as I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I'm really fucking tired of this morning sickness.

"It's alright you're all good now Bells." Emmett whispers comfortingly and I thank him before flushing the toilet and rinsing my mouth out and brushing my teeth. Emmett cell phone went off and he grabbed it out of his tight skinnies.

"Hello? Hey Edward. I'm uh...I'm with Bella. Just a visit. No I don't think you should come, it's her house that's rude. Sigh No Edward that is unacceptable stay the fuck home. God dammit what if she doesn't want to see you huh? No! I will not ask her! You shut the fuck up," He pauses and puts his hand over the phone, "Edward wants us to go back to my place. He wants to see you." I bite my bottom lip, I'm not so sure that would be a good idea. I'm starting to show slightly thanks to how short I am. I guess if I wear a really big shirt he won't see.

"Fine I'll go." I say softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want-" I put my finger to his lips, "It's good Emmett." He un-covers the phone.

"Alright we're coming over. Yeah yeah ok bye." I tell Emmett to give me a second to change and he leaves my room. I grab a big shirt and some short shorts before adding my makeup and accessories and my perfume before grabbing some boots and leaving with Emmett.

"Don't let him bug you ok? You have every right to just flip him off." Emmett states. I giggle, he's so over-protective it's kind of hilarious.

"Em I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, not to mention I've seen Edward more than just that last time at my house. I can handle him. I'm carrying his spawn after all." I reply.

"The spawn of Satan." He mutters and I just giggle more before we pull up into their driveway. Only Edward's car was there meaning Jasper was probably out with Alice. Emmett helps me out of the car which I thank him for before he walks in. Of course Edward leaves the front door unlocked. Both of our eyes widen and jaws drop when we see Edward. In all his fucking God damned glory.

"Oh hey guys forgot you were coming." He says waving and has a hint of mischief in his tone.

"EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! PUT SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES ON FOR FUCK'S SAKE NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT! JESUS CHRIST YOU FUCKING DICK TAKE MY JACKET!" Emmett yells quickly un-zipping his grey jacket and throwing it at Edward. He let's it fall to the floor and my eyes travel his naked body. I barely saw him the night we were together due to the dark and the fact that we were completely trashed. My hormones began to rise higher as I continued checking Edward out from head to toe. I felt my mouth go dry and my palms sweat as I tried to calm myself down. Edward smirks wider at me and steps forward not bothering to cover himself. I keep my gaze on his eyes and just as he's about to put his hands on my hips I move out of the way. His hands would move to my tummy then, I know him. He's predictable. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't keep his hands or mouth off of it.

"Mmm baby why'd you move?" Emmett glares at him and grabs Edward by the hair, Edward screaming in pain.

"Let me the fuck go McCarty!" Edward yells.

"In the bedroom now fuck head!" Emmett demands shoving him on the stairs. Edward winks at me before wincing again as Emmett dragged him by his hair. I bite my bottom lip worried about what's going to happen in there...

~Edward's POV~

I place a pair of boxers on my hips and say "Happy?" Emmett just continues glaring and shoves me.

"What the fuck were you thinking idiot? Why would you walk around naked knowing we were coming over?" Emmett hisses. I just smirk.

"She wasn't complaining I saw her eying me, didn't you? It was obvious she wanted me." I reply shrugging. Emmett shoves me again only into the door causing a loud thump.

"What the fuck man!" I yell.

"She's fucking pregnant you can't do that to her!" He shouts but then his eyes widen and he covers his mouth and backs away from me. What did he just say? My heart stops. My mouth goes dry. Please tell me I didn't hear him correctly...

"W-What did you just say? Please tell me you knocked her up...or some other guy..." I beg. Emmett sighs frustrated and shakes his head.

"It's your baby Edward." Emmett whispers and I push him.

"Liar! Don't fucking bullshit me!" I yell.

"I'm not lying! It's time to grow up and accept responsibility Edward!" Emmett shoves me back and I run downstairs towards Bella. She gives me a worried look. All I can do is give her pleading eyes and run my fingers through my hair. My mouth opens and closes several times but nothing comes out.

"Edward? Are you ok...?" She questions gently and moves towards me. Her hand goes to touch my face but I grab her hips and pull her into me.

"Please don't tell me what he said was true. Please say he was lying." I mutter. She gives me a confused glance and my hand goes to touch her stomach. My eyes widen and I gasp. I push my forehead on hers.

"Please tell me this isn't mine."


	6. What Happens Next?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I stare shocked at Edward and his question. My heart thumps heavily in my chest. My mouth goes dry and I feel my eyes water.

"I-I-I..." I stutter and Edward's face tightens and his teeth grit together and he angrily repeats himself.

"Is it mine!" His voice booms. I flinch at the anger in his tone and I nod my head. Edward pushes me away from him and paces back and forth and runs his fingers through his messy hair. He mutters to himself but I can't quite make out what he's saying.

"How do you know it's mine? You could have been sleeping with someone else! We hadn't seen each other in two months!" Edward yells. Anger boils within me. How dare he!

"Of course it's yours dumbass! You didn't use protection that night! And I was already two and a half months when I found out!" I scream.

"Then why are you showing! I know enough that a girl wouldn't be showing at two months!" I sigh angrily.

"Why are you so fucking dense! It is your baby Edward! We've known each other for three and a half months now! This baby is yours! I'm showing because I'm three and a half months pregnant now! Ok!" I shout.

"Grow up and take responsibility! You don't have to be with me but you need to be there to at least support you son or daughter! Child support! I have no problem raising this baby alone!" I add. Edward shakes his heads and punches the wall before kicking it and screaming until he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. I walk towards him and place my hand on his quivering shoulder.

"Edward...?" I ask softly.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! YOU'VE DONE FUCKING ENOUGH HERE BELLA! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Edward screams and pushes me away. My tears fall slightly, why is he so angry? I've accepted this, and I love our baby already.

"Edward don't do this..." I whisper.

"DO WHAT! DO WHAT BELLA! FREAK OUT! I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO FUCKING FREAK OUT! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! I'M ONLY TWENTY ONE I DON'T WANT TO BE A DAD RIGHT NOW! I LIKE HAVING FUN AND DRINKING AND PARTYING AND FUCKING AROUND!" Edward yells. My hands ball into fist.

"THEN PLAN ON NEVER SEEING YOUR CHILD! EMMETT'S BEEN MORE SUPPORTIVE OF ME SINCE DAY ONE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME AFTER ME THE NEXT MORNING!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME! I WAS PLANNING ON TALKING TO YOU THE NEXT MORNING AND SEEING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Edward's face was full of shock and anger. What a load of shit.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT EDWARD AND WE BOTH KNOW IT! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU FUCK AROUND AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE HOW YOU MAKE OTHER PEOPLE FEEL! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY FUCKING PERSON ON THE PLANET WITH FEELINGS! BUT ALL YOU DO IS DESTROY THEM!" Edward stepped towards me and gripped my shoulders.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME BELLA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I DO HAVE FEELINGS AND I AM WELL FUCKING AWARE OF OTHERS AROUND ME BUT WHY SHOULD I BOTHER WITH THEM WHEN ALL THEY DO IT TAKE FROM ME AND FUCKING AROUND WITH ME HUH!"

I shove him off me and say "I don't need this." and walk outside stomping off towards the direction of my house. I'll fucking walk if I have to.

"Bella! Bella wait! Please just get in the car and let me take you home." Emmett pleads driving probably ten miles an hour. He caught up fast, I'm only six blocks away. I speed walk well what can I say?

"No!" I yell.

"Yes God dammit you're pregnant and tired and you don't need this stress! get in the fucking car now!" Emmett shouts. I stop walking then and he stops the car. Since when did he get so forceful? I get in the car and Emmett cuts the engine before pulling me into his arms. He knows I need a good hug.

~Edward's POV~

After destroying everything in our living room and in my bedroom I finally fall to my knees letting the tears finally slip through my eyes. She's pregnant. She's pregnant. She's pregnant. That's all that's running through my mind. I tried to deny it, deny that it was my baby by accusing her of being a slut. But it is mine, we both know it. I felt that connection when I put my hand on her stomach. I felt our baby. But I can't be a dad! I'm not ready to. I'd be such a bad dad. I like to have fun too much. I can't be the dedicated dad she wants me to be. What will my family think? How would my brother react if he was still here? Thinking of him brings fresh tears to my eyes and I curl in a fetal position. I miss him so much. I wish he was still here. I wish we have never gotten into that fight. Why did he take it so serious? I let out a pained sob and hit the floor with my bruised fist. Why does she want me so much when I'm such a fuckup?

That's it. I need to talk to her. I need to talk to her now. I put on my moccasins and grab my keys before running downstairs and out the front door. I start the engine and don't bother with the seat belt as I speed down to her place. I still remember where it is. I need to talk to her and I need to talk to her now. I cut the engine and slam my door shut before locking it and running to her front door pounding on the door and ringing the door bell.

"Bella! Open up it's me Edward! Please I need to talk to you now!" I demand pounding on the door harder. I see lights flick on and a tired looking Bella opens the door.

"Edward? What the fuck are you doing here?" She asks her voice hoarse from just waking up. Her hair was a little messy and her eyes were squinting but she still looks beautiful. Her arms crossed over her chest completely exposing her belly due to the tightness of her shirt. She looks adorable with that.

"I-I..." I stutter.

She rubs her eyes and says "Look if you're just going to waste my time go the fu-" I cut her off by grabbing her in my arms hugging her tightly and burying my face in her hair. She's a lot shorter than me so I had to bend down quite a lot but she let me hug her. Her arms hung loose by her side but I stepped forward making us go inside her warm house and I kick the door shut with my foot.

"Edward why are you here?" her voice sounds weak, almost like she's holding back a sob. I run my fingers through her hair and feel my own eyes water at all the pain I'm causing her. All the stress. Why am I even bothering when I know I'm no good for her?

"I just didn't want to be alone. I'm tired of being alone. The girls don't feel that aching in my heart or the empty feeling in my stomach. I thought they did and I lied to myself and to everyone else around me." I admit feeling tears run down my cheeks. A couple must have fallen in her hair because she hugged me back trying to comfort me and we both sank to the floor. I rest my face in her neck as I cry, her gentle fingers running through my hair softly.

"Shh Edward it's alright...I'm here..." She whispers. I feel myself cry harder. It feels like when Tanya used to comfort me. When she always told me I'd be alright and that she wasn't going to leave me. Then she wouldn't come home the next night. Or the night after that. My heart had a stinging sensation in it. Fuck Tanya and fuck what she did to me. She made me this way.

"I'm so sorry I called you a slut. You're not, you're a good person, you're good for putting up with me now. But I'm no good for you! I swear! I wouldn't be a good dad for our baby and i don't know how to even raise one and-" She places her finger on my mouth and I close my eyes and kiss her finger.

"You will be a fine dad Edward. Even if you're not so great right now you have six more months to improve your behavior and to prove me wrong. You'll be fine. This baby loves you, trust me." Bella explains. She grabs one of my hands from around her waist and places it on her protruding stomach and rubs it on her gently. She smiles at me and I manage a small smile. I feel an even tighter connection with my baby. Bella kisses my forehead.

"See what I mean?" I do now...but what happens next?

* * *

**aww his sweet side. well before you guys cheer and think they're together they aren't yet. Edward will go back to his old ways, it'll take some serious matters before he realizes some stuff. the next few chapters should have more drama before the chapters are finally happy and sweet ok? i'd say one or two more chapters will have the drama. two tops. review.**


	7. Figures

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

Whoa my head hurts! Did I get drunk last night? No...I went to Bella's. We talked. She held me. She comforted me. I look around and notice I'm still in her room and rub my eyes. My arms are wrapped her waist, her back to my chest. We spooned? Her light breathing was soothing and she looked so cute. Her mouth was open slightly, her chest going up and down slowly. I brushed her hair away from her face before smiling down at this beautiful angel. Why me? Why am I so lucky? She deserves better...and that's why I'm leaving. I carefully remove my arms from around her waist my hands feeling empty not that they aren't touching the baby. I sigh and carefully slip my shoes on before kneeling down facing her. God she's beautiful, even when she's asleep. And she really is a good person. After all she took care of an asshole like me last night. But she deserves better. I slowly lean close to her and softly placed my lips on hers.

"Thank you." I whisper before grabbing my keys quietly and leaving out her front door. She's going to hate me...and I don't know if I can deal with that...

~Bella's POV~

"Thank you." I hear a gentle voice whisper to me after kissing my lips gently. Edward? I try to open my eyes but they're just so tired it's as if granite weights are resting on them. i hear fading footsteps before I'm off in la-la land again. The next time I'm awake it's 9:57 AM and i sit up slightly. I get dizzy but grip the bed and blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"Whoa there little one..." I whisper hoarsely grabbing my stomach. Why do I look so big what I'm not that far along? I mean I know I'm tiny and short and the doctor said this would happen but she didn't say it would happen so early! Ouch...my chest hurts. I grab my boobs before deciding to put a bra on. Breakfast time. I go downstairs and make myself coffee and some fresh cut fruit and toast. The house phone rings and i go and grab the black chord less machine.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl are you doing alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering, do you want to come over?"

"Sure Emmett I'll be over in an hour or so."

"Coolness see ya then." I hang up and begin eating. Edward is gone. He left before I woke up. Figures, things will never change. Last night however he showed me his sweet side. He showed me his vulnerable side. I know it exists now, I just need to reveal it more often. I liked him like that, it was different and it was refreshing. After I finish eating I go and clean up my stuff and then go take a quick shower and quickly get dressed. I grab my phone and keys before deciding to walk. It's a cloudy day but beautiful none the less. I arrive ten minutes later and ring their doorbell.

"Hey Bellsy!" Emmett exclaims happily and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Emmy how are you?" I ask as he let's me inside.

"I'm doing great how about you? Baby treating you alright?" Emmett questions as we go and sit on the couch.

"Yeah I was a little dizzy when I woke up but besides that it's great." I reply.

"Whenever possible can we find out the sex of the baby? That way we can call the baby something besides it?" Emmett pleads. I giggle but nod. "Have you thought of any names?" I nod once again.

"Indeed I have. If it's a boy Logan Anthony and if it's a girl Jasey Rae." I say proudly.

"Do you know if you're going to use your last name or Edward's?" Emmett pries. I haven't really thought about it. I want the baby to know who his or her dad is whether or not we're romantically involved. I want the baby to carry a piece of its dad with them. That's why if it's a boy his middle name would be the same as Edward's.

"I want the baby to carry a piece of Edward with him or her which is why I think it should have Edward's last name and if it's a boy that why he'll have Edward's middle name too." I explain.

"That's really nice of you...he doesn't deserve it." He says.

"I know but...I'm trying to be ok with Edward." I shrug it off and Emmett sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Where is Edward anyways?" Emmett points to the stairs and I know he means Edward is in his room. I can hear faint music playing.

"He's been locked in there all morning. Didn't come out. I think he's upset from yesterday still, and he won't talk to me so I'm just not bothering anymore." He explains. I feel like I should go talk to him...but I won't.

"So how is the album coming?" I decide to change the subject for the benefit of us both really. Emmett smiles excitedly.

"We start recording our third album next week. Edward says he's finishing up a couple of songs to add to it. He won't tell any of us what they're about but I know they will be good. I'm just stoked to be going back to the studio. We went a few days ago and recorded one song called 'Love Drunk' and it turned out amazing. Will you come with us next week?" Emmett replies.

"Only if you'll have me." I say laughing.

"Duh! By the way how is the clothing line going?" Emmett questions. Glamour Kills is my clothing line actually. I never met One Night In Paris though even though they are the main people who wear my clothing line. They support it more than anyone. Emmett even has his own section in my clothing line. All I did was sign the contract agreement for him but I never met him face-to-face. Weird how that happens no?

"It's good really great! I just designed a couple of more shirts and I sent them off to be made. It's exciting." I love to design clothes and I've always been into fashion. I went to college at UCLA, majored in fashion design and fashion merchandise. I graduated last year in June. It's the most exciting thing to design clothes. It's a creative process that projects your own feelings. To vent I always make up a new design. Ever since I was five years old I've been into fashion and it was always a dream to have my own line and with a lot of hard work I achieved it.

"That's good I'm really happy for you. Helps keep you busy with the little one huh?" I nod happily and Emmett rubs my tummy and we both laugh.

~Edward's POV~

I finish the last lyric to the last song I'm writing for the album. I wrote two new ones in the last three and a half months since I've met Bella. She was inspiration for the both of them. I wrote them about her. One is called "Walls" and it's saying how I'm willing to break down my walls and let her in so we can fall in love and be together. Another I wrote for her is called "Lost in Stereo" which is about how Bella loves music and that it absolutely revolves around her life, she always carries an iPod and is always blasting something. The night I met her at the party she was dancing alone and wouldn't even pay attention to me because she was so lost, I didn't know her name and I sure as hell didn't know she designs for Glamour Kills. But um yeah, I'm telling the guys about the songs when we go next week.

_"I want the baby to carry a piece of Edward with him or her which is why i think it should have Edward's last name and if it's a boy that why he'll have Edward's middle name too." _My eyes widen as I hear Emmett and Bella talking about the baby. She's willing to give the baby my name? Oh...wow...God I'm an ass. But I can't go down there, I can't talk to her right now. I need to be alone and straighten out my thoughts. Or maybe I should call someone...I grab my cell phone from the night stand and scroll through the numbers. I hit send.

"Hello?" God her voice is irritating.

"Jessica, hey it's Edward listen I was wondering can we meet up later?"

What the fuck am I doing?


	8. I Miss You, I'm So Sorry

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV; Two Weeks Later~

Alice hands me a cup of hot chocolate and I giggle thanking her. She nods happily and sprays her cup full of whipped cream as well before we sit across from each other on bar stools at my house.

"How's Edward?" I whisper. Alice frowns slightly before fiddling with her cup.

"Um...still being Edward." Meaning he's still being a manwhore and acting depressed all at the same time. I don't understand why he's so upset. He doesn't talk to anyone, he keeps it bottled up and it's quite ridiculous. I'm getting sick of it, whenever I'm there he's either moping in his room or not there at all. Sometimes random girls come out of his room when I get there in the morning. And then I look down at my stomach and realize I'm carrying a piece of him with me forever. Even if he's slipping away from me. I'm now four months, definitely showing more than I was two weeks ago and I'm moodier than ever. Most of the time I'm my normal upbeat self but then I see Edward or hear how he's acting and it puts a damper on my mood.

"I think you should talk to him. He'll listen to you." She pipes up quietly. I give her a questionable look. What makes her think he'll bother with me if he isn't bothering with anyone else?

"What makes you think he'll do that?" She sighs heavily and plays with her long brown hair and sips her drink.

"Well Bella you are carrying his baby. You have a special bond with him. One that none of us have. You guys are connected in the most significant way now, nothing can ever break it apart. You're stuck together for life whether you're together and happy or bickering enemies. He'll listen to you trust me." Alice explains. I scoff.

"Pfft he's stubborn as hell he won't bother with me." I reply dully.

"So are you, you're both stubborn that's why you guys are meant to be. No matter how much you two fight there's feeling there for each other. I can see it in both of your eyes. Now go talk to him." Alice demands. I nod only to make her happy and then we clink glasses and down our hot chocolate down in the next fifteen minutes.

~Edward's POV~

I roll off the current slut. I don't even remember what her name is. All I know is that I almost moaned Bella's name when I was having my orgasm because I was picturing her the whole time. Slut face curls up to me and I keep panting.

"That was amazing..." She whispers in a seductive tone and I just roll my eyes. Why do I keep doing this? Not only am I hurting Bella or these random girls but...I'm hurting myself too. I think I'm emotionally damaged from my experience with Tanya. I hear the door bell ring and then I remember that Alice took Emmett and Jasper out, that's why we were allowed to be loud.

"Be back." i mutter grabbing a pair of boxers and just before I leave she grabs my hand pouting.

"Ignore it baby and come back into bed." I snap my hand back and say "No it could be important." Then I leave slamming the door shut and walk downstairs running my fingers through my sex crazy hair. I open the door to reveal a very beautiful looking Bella.

"Bella?" I ask shocked.

"H-hey Edward, um I'm really sorry to bug you but um...can I..." She doesn't finish I place my finger on her lips.

"Yeah you can come in." She smiles before walking in and I shut the door.

"Hold on a sec I need to go throw out the trash." She raises an eye-brow as I walk towards the stairs.

"Um isn't the trash in the kitchen?" Bella asks in the most adorable confused tone I've ever heard and her cute confused face makes me want to kiss her forever. I smirk before continuing upstairs and opening my door.

"Hey you need to leave, I have company." She sits up.

"What?" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Are you deaf or just as stupid as I thought? I said you need to leave because I have someone over right now." I repeat.

"But I thought we were-"

"There is no 'we' ok? You were just another fuck I needed to release some stress. Now get out." She glares before quickly getting dressed and slapping my face. I just smirk as I hear the front door shut. I put on some skinnies and a Glamour Kills shirt and go back downstairs to see a very shocked and confused Bella.

~Bella's POV~

I see some slutty looking chick walk downstairs looking pissed off to no end and slam their front door shut. Was he seriously with another girl right now? For fuck's sake I'm surprised the poor thing doesn't have every STD known to man yet. Then again Edward usually normally uses protection. I was the only exception because we were mad hammered.

"Hey girl you doing alright?" Edward motion towards my stomach. I nod smiling.

"Doing really good actually. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, I'm finding out the sex." I reply. Edward's eyes widen slightly before nodding.

"C-Can I come?" I was shocked this time. It's the first time he'd ever go with and I've had quite a few of them already.

"Um...sure. Emmett and Alice and Jasper and Riley are all coming to find out the sex. You should come, that way you meet the doctor finally." I say. Edward's lips twitch into a small smile before he sits down motioning for me to sit next to him.

"So what are you doing here?" Edward questions. Right...now down to the important matters. He probably won't like it.

"Well I um...Alice wanted me to talk to you about stuff. And Emmett and Jasper and Riley all thought it would be a good idea too. They said you've been acting like your normal self but that there's something wrong. You're always locked up in your room or gone all hours of the night. Whenever I'm here you're always moping around and ignoring everyone. So what's bothering you? You can talk to me, I promise." I explain. Edward's eyes instantly turn into a glare and his lips turn into a snarl.

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me! Why does everyone figure something is bothering me! Nothing is ok? I'm just having a good time is all!" He yells and stands up angrily. I knew he'd say that. He really needs to quit that excuse. I stand up as well but Edward towers 6'1'' over my short 5'4'' stature. But I hold my ground and place my hands on my hips.

"Would you quit fucking use that excuse! I know something is wrong with you! I've observed you over the past four months of knowing you! You fucking showed me your sweet side. You showed me your fucking vulnerable side. I know you have one. Why won't you expose it to me? Break down your fucking walls and let me in! Let everyone fucking in ok? We're your fucking friends and we care about you God dammit! I will not stand by and watch you destroy yourself Edward! Please!" I beg grabbing his hands. He shoves them away and steps back from me.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME BELLA! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! FOR FUCKS SAKE NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! THEY THINK THEY DO BUT THEY JUST FUCKING DON'T!" Edward screams. Ok that's it. Open up Edward.

"WELL THEN ENLIGHTEN ME GOD DAMMIT! TELL ME WHY YOUR SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND WHY YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK ALL OVER PEOPLE AND NOT GIVE A DAMN! REALLY TELL ME! EXPLAIN!" I shout. Edward walks towards me. I take a step back. He moves forward. Another step back. This happens all the way until he backs me into a wall. We were pressed together and he could feel our baby in-between us.

"Because..." Edward says through gritted teeth.

"Because...?" I urge him to go on. he shakes his head and places his hands on either side of my head.

"Come on Edward tell me! Tell me what the fuck is up with you and your dumb ass attitude!" Edward pounds his fist against one side and I flinch. It scared me. My hands instantly go to my stomach. To protect our baby.

"BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING CHEATED ON! OK! BY A GIRL I WAS TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH! WE DATED THROUGHOUT HIGH SCHOOL OFF AND ON BUT WE WERE IN LOVE! AND THEN SHE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME! WITH SOME GUY FROM HIGH SCHOOL WHO WAS THE FUCKING ASSHOLE OF OUR CLASS! NOW DO YOU GET IT! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WAY I AM! I FUCKING CAN'T HELP IT! YOU CAN'T SAVE ME SO STOP TRYING!" Edward yells a sob escaping his throat at the end and he falls to his knees burying his face in his hands. He was crying heavily. Sobbing. His back quivered and my heart breaks at the sight of him. I've never seen Edward cry like this. That night at my house was completely different. This was a full on break down for him. I bend down and wrap my arms around Edward and he instantly wraps his around me and sobs into my shoulder. My shirt was soaked with his tears but I just ran my fingers through his hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. He may be an asshole but he's the father of my child. He'll always be a part of me. Always be a part of us.

"Edward it's ok go ahead and cry honey..." Edward's sobs came out harder, I've never seen someone's body shake that much. It was starting to scare me. I grab his face from my shoulder and my own eyes watered and my heart shattered. Edward's face was completely vulnerable. His eyes were just dripping and pouring warm salty tears and his mouth was scrunched up as he sobbed and he was shaking all over.

"Edward baby you have to calm down. You have to breathe baby. Inhale. Exhale. Calmly now. Inhale. Exhale." I say trying to keep my own voice calm. Edward shook his head.

"Edward you're going to make yourself sick! Please breathe." I demand freaked out now. I talk him through it even demonstrating for him. Slowly...five minutes later...he was all good. He wasn't sobbing or crying but he was curled up into me. His head rested on my chest and his hands were on my belly.

"I'm so sorry. Please I don't want to fight anymore. I miss you so much. Can we please be friends at least? To be better for our baby?" Edward begs.

"You want to be friends?" I whisper.

"I want to be more than just friends." He mutters but I heard him. I sigh and run my fingers through his crazy bronze locks.

"I think it's better if we just remain friends for now. We don't know each other that well and we obviously fight a lot." I explain.

"No come on baby please, I want you to be mine." Edward pleads. I shake my head.

"Edward no, prove to me you can be a good guy. Prove you can be a loyal boyfriend. Show me your dedication to both me and the baby. Right now we'll be friends. We'll see where that ends up. What's meant to happen will happen. Just be patient." I say. Edward pouts before sitting up properly and pushing his forehead on mine. Our breaths mingle and I feel my eyes want to close.

"I'm not going to give up. This is only the beginning." Edward mumbles and I just smile slightly.

**Game on bitch.

* * *

**

**Aww wow Edward broke down. It made me sad just imagining that in my head. ok but on a serious note he's determined to win her over now. This doesn't mean he's completely changed. Remember there will be a lot of drama. Hehe. Review! =D**


	9. That's Our Baby!

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

Just as i finish tying my long brown hair in a high ponytail and brushing my bangs and leaving them to the side and applying my makeup the doorbell rings. Today is the doctor's appointment. The one where we all find out the sex of the baby. The one that everyone is coming to...including Edward. I'm really happy Edward decided to come, it'll be his first appointment and I think it'll totally mesmerize him. I grab my keys and cell phone before running downstairs. I open the door to reveal Edward and Emmett. I smile at them.

"Hey guys!" I greet them happily and pull them each into a hug.

"Hey girl looking gorgeous." Emmett says when he pulls away from me. I thank him and then Edward pulls me into his arms and I smile into his chest feeling the warmth that Edward was radiating. He looks damn good today. His usual crazy messy bronze hair with a Glamour Kills shirt and jacket and his usual tight ass skinny jeans and messy converse. Edward looks down at me and we both smile. We didn't tell anyone about last night, we just told them we talked it out. Well...I did anyways. Edward was passed out on top of me on the couch cuddled into my chest and what not. It was so sweet looking Alice couldn't resist a picture.

"You look beautiful." He whispers. I blush this time.

"Thank you, you're both not looking too shabby." They laugh and then I lock my front door before we head to Emmett's car.

"Where is everyone else?" I question buckling up.

"They're meeting us there." Emmett replies as he starts the quick fifteen minute drive to the doctor's.

"So Edward you excited to see the baby?" I ask him. Edward turns his head from the front seat to look at me. He had a small smile on his face and nods.

"Yeah I am actually." He says softly.

"Good it's not scary or anything, it's amazing to be completely honest." I tell him.

"AND TODAY WE GET TO HEAR THE HEARTBEAT TOO!" Emmett exclaims. I laugh and Edward's eyes widen. I just nod to re-assure him and he just smiles playing with his hair trying to distract his nerves. I know he's nervous but there really is nothing to worry about. It's great. When we arrive Emmett skips over the office and Edward helps me out.

"Thanks Edward." I say. He nods and keeps his hand in mine and I decide to lace our fingers together. We walk towards the entrance but suddenly Edward stops before grabbing the door.

"Edward come on we have to go in." I tug on his hand but his feet are planted on the ground. Edward took one peek inside through the big glass windows and got nervous seeing all those pregnant women. Some were huge and I think it just freaked him out.

"Are you alright?" I ask. Edward looks down at me and sighs scratching the back of his neck.

"I-I don't know if I can go in there..." He whispers almost like I barely heard it. I smile softly at his nerves and pull him away from the entrance so we wouldn't get in the way of people coming in or out. Emmett gave me a questionable look from inside and gave him my index finger to indicate to give us a minute. He nodded and sat back down. I pull Edward towards our car and hold both of his hands in mine.

"Why don't you want to go in there?" I question gently. Edward bites his bottom lip and gives me scared eyes.

"I just...seeing all those women in there all pregnant and stuff...kinda freaked me out. I mean it intimated me. I don't want you to go trough any pain in this pregnancy and also...I'm scared to meet the doctor. What if she thinks I'm a terrible dad right off the bat because I'm in a band? Or because we're not together? Or because-" I cut Edward off with a soft kiss. Just to calm him down. However I felt sparks and I know Edward did. I pull away before he tries to deepen it. We're only friends for now. I place my hands on Edward's cheeks and he cuffs my tiny wrists in his big hands.

"You'll be fine, you're already improving some. It'll take you a while to prove me wrong and to change for the betterment of yourself hun but you're working on it and that's all that matters. You're a working progress, don't try and rush things. It'll all fall into place. And she doesn't think that of you, she's been waiting to meet you. And she wants you to see your baby too. Don't you want to see the baby? It's better in person then pictures." I explain. Edward sighs and pulls me into a hug resting his chin on my head. My arms tighten around his waist and I place little tiny almost unnoticeable kisses on his neck. Edward sighs into my hair and kisses my head before I grab his hands and he laces our fingers.

"Are you ok to go inside now? I promise to hold your hand." I say teasingly. He chuckles and it was like music to my ears. His beautiful smile lit up his face and I couldn't help but smile back more. Edward's smile is contagious. Makes anyone smile when they see it.

"Yeah I am..." He whispers.

"GUYS IT'S TIME! EVERYONE IS INSIDE WAITING!" Emmett yells. I keep my hand in Edward's his long fingers still linked with my much smaller fingers. I have very tiny petite hands, my fingers are short and his hand engulfed it completely, his long fingers could curl around my hands. Edward and I walk forward and inside and I lead him to the room where our doctor is.

"There's the guest of the hour." She says.

"Hey Dr. Johnson! This is the real guest of the hour, this is Edward the daddy." I introduce the two. She smiles taking her hand in his shaking it gently.

"Hello Edward are you excited to finally be here?" She questions.

"A tad nervous to be honest." Edward says hesitantly.

"No need to be hun, it'll be great." I lay down and everyone gathers behind me except Edward, he stayed at my side and held my hand in his.

"Ok guys so healthy development going on in there. The baby is the size of a fully grown peach at this time. Actually we could find out the sex right now, do you want to know?" We all nod excitedly and Edward squeezes my hand. I rub my thumb on his hand gently.

"You two are having a beautiful and healthy baby boy." Dr. Johnson replies. Alice and Emmett squeal and Jasper and Riley clap and Edward and I are in shock. We were smiling and I turn to look at him and he actually has tears welled up in his eyes. I smile at him and he whispers "A boy?" The doctor nods and Edward's amazing smile breaks out across his face and everyone hugs the both of us before Edward bends down and hugs me while I'm still lying down and I giggle wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders.

"We're having a boy!" He says happily. I laugh.

"We are. Baby Logan Anthony Cullen." Edward's eyes soften and he kisses my forehead and I squeeze his hand. Suddenly we all stopped our cheering and heard something. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"What's that! Is the baby ok!" Edward asks. He was freaking out and we all smile at his caring ability already. He was worried.

"Edward it's ok...that's your baby's heartbeat." She tells him softly. Edward's eyes widen and his index finger touches the screen with our baby on it.

"Our baby's heartbeat?" She nods and Edward turns to all of us and smiles.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispers to himself and then he grabs my hand in his again.

"That's our baby." I nod at him and he kisses our connected hands again.


	10. Daddy Loves Us

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I lay on my side curling up in a fetal position. My head is pounding and I keep throwing up. I haven't been able to call anyone to come and take care of me because I feel to sick to grab it. I curl the blanket around me and the doorbell rings. I hear some muffled yelling and pounding and I know it's Edward. Please tell me he remembers where the spare key is, I can't move. After several minutes it goes quiet and I figured he left but then I hear the door open and Edward yell my name. I try to open my mouth but nothing comes out. My throat was burning and my eyes water. Damn why is Logan making me so sick today?

"Bella are you in here-OMG! Are you!" Edward rushes over to me and gets on the bed with me. I shake my head and he pulls me into his arms and runs his fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned. Edward freaks out easily now. Whenever he sees something wrong with me he gets scared because he think Logan is hurting me or that we both don't feel good. Right now he won't let me eat anything without throwing it up. I place my hand on his cheek and graze my fingertips over his soft skin.

"Don't feel good?" He adds noticing my weakness. I nod and he kisses my forehead before leaving to grab something. I curl up into the pillow that now smells like him and bury my face into it. God everything I wish it would stop. Edward comes back in with a glass of water and holding a cold water bottle for when I run out. I smile slightly as does he before he gets back on the bed with me and wraps his arm around me. I sit up slightly and he steadies my shaky hand on the cup and helps me drink it. The cold water soothed my burning throat and I closed my eyes at the feelings. When I finish the first cup Edward pours me a second and then I finish that.

"Feel a little better?"

"I do actually." I reply and Edward smiles before pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?" Edward questions.

"I don't know I woke up really sick. Usually Logan never does that, slight morning sickness but nothing like this. I haven't been able to keep anything he down he keeps making me throw it up." I say simply. Edward's eyes widen.

"Do we need to go the doctors! I can take you right now I need to know your ok!" Edward yells. I smile at how concerned he is and grab his cheek.

"It's ok Edward the doctor told me that happens from time to time. She just said to eat crackers and soup when I felt ready that's all. To settle my stomach and stuff. And to drink a lot of water because it will settle my stomach." I reply. Edward sighs in relief and pulls me closer. We smile at each other before I feel my stomach turn again. I groan and his eyes are pain and I shove him away before stumbling to the bathroom and emptying my stomach for the fifth time today. Edward rushes in and pulls my hair away from my face and rubs my lower back.

"It's alright Bella...I'm here..." Edward whispers. When I finally stop he flushes the toilet for me and helps my shaky legs up and holds me while I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth. I lean back into Edward and he carefully slides us down to the floor. Edward pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms tightly around me. He looks so sad.

"Why so sad?" I ask hoarsely.

"Because your so sick. I don't like seeing you in so much pain, I feel useless in this situation because I don't know what to do or how you're feeling. I'm sorry." His voice was cracking and I saw tears in his eyes. He's sad? Because I'm sick? Edward does care...

"It's alright Edward really this is the first time it's happened I'll be fine I promise. It's not a big deal every pregnant gets sick at some point or another." I explain with a light giggle. It didn't relieve Edward's pain or calm him down.

"I don't care I hate seeing you sick...it hurts me." He whispers and I place my hand on his cheek making him look at me.

"Edward the best thing you can do for right now is just be here and take care of me and comfort me. That's honestly what I need, I would have called you earlier but I felt so weak." I reply.

"I got worried because you didn't call any of us so I decided to come over, luckily I did." Edward agrees. I push his bangs back and kiss his forehead before he picks me up bridal style and takes us to the bed and lays us both down gently. He turns so we're facing each other and he wraps his arms around me and I place mine on his perfect face.

"Am I doing good?" He asks genuinely with a small smile. I smile back, he's too cute. Since the doctor's appointment last week he's been nothing but sweet and taking care of me and making sure I have everything I need. Edward even does late night craving runs for me because he's usually awake anyways. I'd like to think it's because he just can't sleep but sometimes I can't help but wonder if it's because he's with other girls. I mean I know we're not together but technically he and I have a bond. We're not together, he's still trying to prove to me that he can be a good boyfriend. I know he can be a good dad but boyfriend...not so sure about.

"You are and that's because you're taking care of me. You may have a shot." I say.

"I didn't before?" His voice was light and confused and his eye-brow arched. I giggle and kiss his nose which makes his facial features relax.

"You'll always have a chance, I just need you to keep proving it to me." I explain. Edward nods and sighs sadly. He looked like something was bothering him but he wouldn't tell me. I figured it'd come out eventually so I didn't push it.

"Can I do something?" Edward whispers. I nod and his face get's close to mine. Our breaths mingle and my hands start to shake slightly. Edward connects his hands with mine and links our fingers together. His forehead touches mine and I feel his warm lips push onto mine. As always I felt sparks and I felt the butterflies and-WHOA!

"Edward! The baby just kicked!" I exclaim. Edward's eyes widen and I grab his large hand and place it on my tummy and Logan kicks again. Edward and I both smile and laugh.

"He did! Wow! That...That's incredible. What's it feel like?" He questions. I can't explain...it's just the most amazing feeling.

"I don't really know how to explain it...kind of like a little flutter. It'll get stronger as he grows but wow...that was incredible." i reply softly. Edward keeps his hands on my stomach and leans in to kiss me again but I put my finger on his lips.

"Edward...not now." I whisper. He pouts.

"Then when? Haven't I proved myself enough yet?" Edward whines. I give him a weird look.

"No you haven't yet, but don't give up...you're really close..." I whisper in his ear and he moans burying his face in my neck and holding me tight to him so I could feel everything. He was clearly happy to see me, I could feel it against my leg.

"You have a hand go take care of it." I say kicking him off the bed quite literally. His head pops up and his jaw was dropped.

"You're lucky I'm falling for you." Edward says with fake anger and stomps off into the bathroom. He's falling for me...? I didn't know that much. My heart beat picks up and Logan kicks again.

"Daddy loves us..." I whisper.


	11. Fight Night

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I smile stroking Bella's hair and watch as she breaths lightly. She's asleep finally. Poor thing has been sick all day, meaning I've been here all day. It's been nice, just laying here with her and being around for her, it's been fun. My phone starts vibrating in my pocket and I jump slightly before un-wrapping my arms around Bella and grabbing it. Of course it's Emmett. I tip toe out of the room before answering.

"Hey Emmett what's up?"

"Are you still with Bella? You've been gone all day."

"I'm still with her she's been sick all day."

"Oh man is she alright?"

"Yeah defiantly, she's asleep right now."

"So that's why you're talking so softly."

"Why what did you think I was doing?"

"Thought you were at some slut's place to be completely honest. You're still fucking around, we all know it. Bella has blind faith in you Edward, you may be improving but you're still hurting her."

"That's not fucking true! I care about her! I'm fucking falling for her God dammit Emmett, you can't tell me how I fucking feel!"

"I am not doing that at all! I'm just fucking saying you're hurting her by continuing to mess around! You may not be fucking boyfriend and girlfriend but you're having a baby together and she fucking needs you now more than ever. She fucking needs you to be dedicated and prove that you'll always be there for her."

"You know what I don't want to argue over the phone I'm coming back and we're talking."

"Yeah yeah whatever Cullen." He hangs up and I glare at my phone. Who in the fuck does he thinks he is talking to me like that! Mother fucker! I go back into Bella's room and sit on her bed and kiss her head slightly.

"Honey wake up." I whisper. She groans and I kiss her head again and turn her to face me. I grab one of her hands and link our fingers together.

"Baby I need to go home and talk to Emmett, I'll call you ok?" I ask. She nods and leans up and pecks my lips. I smile down at her cuteness and she smiles tiredly.

"Do you promise to call?" She asks hoarsely. I nod and kiss her again before lifting her shirt up slowly. She hasn't let me see her belly before except for at the doctors but I place my warm hand on the soft skin and I manage to move down and place a couple of kisses on her belly. She had her fingers in my hair and I whisper "I love you Logan. Be good for mommy, don't make her sick anymore ya hear?" He kicks against my lips and I smile before moving off the bed and slipping on my shoes.

"Be good." I whisper to her and she giggles before I wrap the blankets around her and pull up the hood of my Glamour Kills hoodie that I let her wear, she likes it because it smells like me. I kiss her once more, this is the most she's let me and it's probably because she's not awake at all right now, and grab my keys before going downstairs. I lock the front door for her and get in my car speeding home. Emmett and I need to settle this. Luckily no one's car except Emmett's car so we;re alone. I lock the car and head inside, Emmett was waiting for me.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yell at him as I slam the door.

"My fucking problem! My fucking problem is you're hurting Bella! You try to stop fucking other girls and all you do is keep on going! It's fucking crazy! You're having a baby with her grow up and be a dad!" Emmett shouts. I move towards him and he stands up and walks towards me. We bump chests and start shoving each other.

"I'M FUCKING WORKING ON IT OK! WHAT BELLA DOESN'T KNOW WON'T HURT HER ANY! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I scream.

"BUT YOU WANT HER TO BE THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM ISN'T IT! YOU WANT HER TO BE YOURS SO YOU CAN BE A FAMILY BUT YOU WON'T FUCKING QUIT BEING AN ASSHOLE AND GROW UP! BELLA WON'T BE WITH YOU IF YOU'RE LIKE THAT!" He shouts back.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH! DO YOU LIKE HER OR SOMETHING!" Emmett doesn't answer meaning yes. I shove him into the wall and he shoves me harder and I tackle him on the floor and we start throwing punches.

"YOU FUCKING ASS! I'M THE BABY'S FATHER! I'M LOGAN'S FATHER YOU CAN'T DATE HER!" I yell and punch him in the eye. He rolls us over and grabs my hair slamming my cheek down on the carpet. Ouch.

"YOU'RE NOT BEING A GOOD DAD BY TREATING HER LIKE THIS! AND YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE FIRST FOUND OUT! YOU EVEN TRIED TO DENY IT AND CALLED HER A SLUT! BUT SHE LIKES YOU! SHE'S FALLING FOR YOU AND I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHANCE!" Emmett admits and I kick him in the ribs as I throw him off of me. I get on top of him again and punch him splitting his lip open.

"She's mine! You can't fucking take her from me! I love her! I know I am! I know I'm a fuckup just leave her be Emmett! be her friend only! Let me be with her! Let me be happy for once!" I yell tears streaming my face. Emmett shoves me off and hits me up too and the door opens and Alice and Jasper and Riley run in and they grab Emmett and I off each other.

"What the fuck do you guys think your doing!" Jasper yells and shoves me into the wall.

"Jasper let me the fuck go and let me at him! He's trying to take Bella away from me!" I snap.

"That's because he's a fucking horrible boyfriend! He wouldn't be any good for her!" Emmett argues back.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Riley take Emmett into the living room! Alice call Bella!" Jasper instructs. Riley was trying to contain Emmett. Jasper slaps me and I hiss. "Stop it now you douche!" He yells angrily. Alice was talking to Bella.

~Bella's POV~

"What!"

"They got in a huge fight! Both are badly bruised and cut! Can you come over and knock some sense into them?"

"Yeah I'll be right over." I hang up and quickly change. Edward and Emmett hurt themselves? Was I the cause of it?


	12. Things Are So Complicated

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Still Bella's POV~

I ring the doorbell repeatedly as I arrive at the guys house. I can't believe they go in a fight! Alice opens it immediately and pulls me into a hug.

"Come in." She says softly. I walk in and notice the flower plant was knocked over and some stuff was broken glass was on the floor. How bad we're they fighting?

"Where are they?" I ask. Alice frowns.

"Edward is in his room and Emmett is in the kitchen. I suggest talking to Edward first. Emmett can wait, he's too embarrassed to see you right now anyways." She replies. I nod and head upstairs to Edward's room where I hear music playing softly. I knock on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Edward yells through the door. I sigh before saying softly "Edward it's me Bella." I hear shuffling around before he opens the door and instantly pulls me in and shuts and locks the door. Edward's arms wound around me and held me tight to him and i sigh before hugging him back.

"Let me see the damage." I whisper in his ear. Edward frowns before pulling away and lifting his shirt off. He had some bruising on his stomach but not too bad. His knuckles were busted open and his hair was caked with dry blood. His lip was busted and his eye was black.

"Oh Edward what did you guys do?" I ask feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to hurt you just Emmett made me so angry I couldn't control it. Please baby I know you don't need to the stress I'm just so sorry." Edward apologizes and kisses my forehead. I smile slightly when he places kisses all over my face and neck to make me laugh. He smiles when he hears a little giggle.

"There's that smile I love to see." He whispers up close to my face. I push him slightly and grab his hand walking us into his bathroom. I turn on the light and push him down on the toilet seat as I bend down carefully and grab the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink.

"Let me fix you up." I state and he nods and I grab the peroxide and a couple of cue tips and go over to him. Edward pulls me to straddle his lap and I give him a questionable look.

"I like feeling the baby." He whispers shyly. I smile before nodding and taking his hands.

"This won't sting." I say as I use a cloth to clean his knuckles, his hair, his lip and any where else that was bloody. I tape some gauze to both his knuckles and put a giant band aid on his head where the cut was.

"Be careful when you take a shower it's going to sting." I add. Edward nods and rubs my belly while I continue fixing him up.

"Care to explain your side of the story?" I ask softly. Edward shakes his head and sighs.

"When you were asleep Emmett called to ask where I was. I told him I was with you and he assumed I was with a slutty chick sleeping with her. I got really mad at him because he was saying I didn't care about you when he has no idea how I feel about you so I left your house and went to ours. And then we started hitting each other." Edward explains. I knew he was leaving some important facts out so that I wouldn't be angry at him so I just sighed.

"I know you aren't telling the whole truth. There was obviously a reason punches were being thrown. Now what was it?" I question. Edward wipes his nose carefully flinching at the pain in it.

"He told me I was a fuckup and that I wasn't a good dad. He said he was falling for you and that I'm only hurting you because I'm still fucking around." Edward whispers. Still fucking around huh? Doesn't surprise me. But Emmett likes me too? Great that's not dramatic at all. I grab his chin and force him to look at me.

"Edward I knew you were still messing around." I reply.

"How?" He asks.

"Because I know you. And I know you have commitment issues after your last real relationship. I mean its a never ending process Edward. It's going to take you a long time before you finally stop and realize that's it is better to have someone to go home to instead of leaving someone and being alone every night. Until you get your priorities straightened out don't bother with me." I explain. Edward's eyes widen and I get off him and start cleaning everything up.

"No Bella wait! I am trying! I didn't have sex for a few days after that night you came to my house but then it got too hard." He says.

"Why because I won't put out? Because I won't fall to my knees and beg you to be with me! News flash Edward I'm not that desperate! I want to be with you! I really do! But you're not giving me any options here, you're not helping me out! I don't need you but I want you. I feel like you and I could be good together but-" Edward cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widen and I try to push him off but he just grabs my hands and brings them to his chest and presses me into the counter in his bathroom. God why is he being so difficult? I try to pull away but Edward is so hard to resist that I started kissing him back. I moved my lips with his, all that anger is turning into lust. When I finally pull away he moves his lips to my neck and I groan and push him away.

"Edward no!" I yell.

"You just said you wanted me! You want me to be yours! Well here I am! You can have me! I want to be your boyfriend too and I want to be able to show you off and be proud and say your my girlfriend so back the fuck off! I'm falling so hard for you! Let yourself go and follow your heart for once! Even if it feels wrong it can feel so right at the same time! Please!" Edward begs.

"Fix yourself first Edward! I can't just fucking be with you! I need to know you'll be mine and only mine, understand? That you'll be fucking faithful!" I scream. His eyes widen and his lips curl into a snarl.

"What the fuck Bella! Why would you even say that! I've been fucking there for you for weeks! I've been dedicated! I've been taking care of you and not because I had to but because I wanted to! I never thought I'd be able to love again but you proved me wrong! You fucking melted my heart the second I saw you smile! And how dare you say I would fucking cheat on you! Why would I fucking do that if that's happened to me before! Why would I hurt someone the same way I was hurt!" Edward shouted. I glared.

"Because you fucking do! You hang with me and then go and fuck random chicks! I know I'm pregnant and getting all fat and shit but you call me beautiful! You make me feel like I'm wanted Edward! But when you hurt me like that, when you hurt other girls by fucking and dumping them you are doing the same thing that happened to you! Ok! Now leave me the fuck alone! When you get your shit together call me! Until then I need to talk to Emmett!" I slap his face so hard the smack echoed off the bathroom walls and I stomp out of the room. Edward's door slams shut and I go into the kitchen seeing Emmett laying with his head down on the counter and an ice pack on his head.

"Emmy?" I ask softly my lip quivering. His head goes up instantly and he frowns when he sees me alone and to the point of tears.

"Let's take a walk." he whispers. He grabs my hand and we walk out the front door and to the closest park six blocks away from their house. We sit on a bench and I instantly throw my arms around him. He seemed a little tense but he hugged back and I buried my face into his hair.

"I'm so sorry you and Edward fought because of me! He told me how you feel and I'm sorry Em, but I don't love you like that! you're my best friend! You've been there for me since the beginning of all of this but I am falling for Edward. I'll always love you and you'll always carry a piece of my heart but not in that way. I'm so sorry!" I wail and Emmett just let's me cry and shushes me running his hand up and down my back which feels amazing due to the pregnancy and lower back pain.

"It's ok Bella, the past few hours I've been thinking. I love you so much that I'm willing to just love you as a friend. I want you to be happy that's all that fucking matters to me. If being with Edward is what's going to make you happy I'm going to help you any way I can. I love you but I'm willing to have you as just a friend." Emmett explains with a small smile on his cut lip. His eye was black too and he had a gash on his cheek from one of Edward's rings and his nose had dried blood in it and his eye-brow was cut and he winced when my leg brushed his stomach. He explained Edward had kicked him there and he had a big bruise across it. He looked so lost but so sincere at the same time.

"I love you Emmett, thank you." I whisper holding his face.

"I love you too Bellsy." He whispers and I kiss his forehead. Things are so complicated.


	13. Preparing For A Long, Messy Night

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV; One Week Later~

Emmett and I stare at each other as we sit across from one another in the living room. We need to settle this. We're best fucking friends we can't lose each other.

"Are we good?" Emmett whispers.

"I want to be, we're best friends Emmett we can't let a girl separate us." I reply. He nods and taps his fingers against his knee.

"You really love her?" Emmett questions. I look at him. She gives me butterflies. My heart literally feels like it's about to explode whenever she smiles at me. My knees shake when I hear her giggle. When her soft hands touch my hair or my face or any part of me I get goosebumps. I constantly think about her. Everything reminds me of her. From the butterfly outside out window to the cupcake on the counter. I know the cupcake thing sounds funny but she loves sweets and those are her favorite. Not to mention they're the thing she always craves and it's usually home made ones she wants.

"I do Emmett...I know it's only been five months since I first met her but she's amazing girl I've ever met. She's beautiful inside and out. She gives me butterflies, chills and goosebumps all at the same time. My throat tightens and I can't speak when she smiles, my palms sweat when she kisses me...I can't breathe sometimes. I feel as if she brings me down and she's managed to break down my wall...that's never happened, not since Tanya and I broke up. And that was four years ago." I whisper. Emmett smiles before moving to sit next to me.

"You have been better I haven't seen you sneak off to go fuck a chick in the week since your fight with her. Have you wanted to?" He asks. I shake my head. To be honest I haven't.

"No I actually haven't. I haven't thought about anything but her. I thought about how she said to get my shit together and then call her. Well she's all that's been on my mind the past week. I haven't thought of another girl, I haven't even been horny." I reply. Emmett gasps.

"Shocking!" I laugh as does he and I shove him slightly.

"Shut the fuck up you know what I mean." I say.

"I know, now what are you going to do about it?" Seriousness again. What am I going to do? She wants nothing to do with me.

"I don't know man, she doesn't want anything to do with me. She hates me." I answer. Emmett shakes his head.

"Not exactly, she's hurt because she can see you're trying but not as hard as you should be if you want to be with her. It's simple really Edward: stop messing around with other girls. Then you can have all the Bella you want because she wants you as much as you want her." Emmett explains. I nod.

"Show her the CD. Show her the two songs you wrote for her. Go to her house now and do it. Show her how you really feel. Go win her over. And don't fuck it up or I'll personally kick you ass." I smile and we stand up and Emmett hugs me. I hug him back thankful to have my best friend back before I grab the CD and my car keys and drive over to Bella's. I know we're all so lazy we don't ever walk even though we're all in close distance to each other. She has an excuse, since Bella is five months now she's fucking huge. I know that sounds a little harsh but it's true. She's all belly and that's because she's so short and petite. As always she looks adorable though. I arrive and cut the engine before getting out and locking the car. I push my bangs from my eyes and ring her doorbell. Here goes nothing.

~Bella's POV~

In the middle of my Grey's Anatomy marathon the doorbell rings. Who in the fuck could it be? I didn't invite anyone. Then again the gang just pops in from time to time. I sit up and waddle over to the front door placing my hand on my lower back and opening the door with the other. My eyes widen when I see Edward. He was dressed in a simple dark grey short sleeved Glamour Kills shirt and his usual tight dark blue skinny jeans.

"Edward?" I ask. he smiles slightly.

"H-Hey Bella can I come inside? I need to talk to you." He asks timidly. It's about time he figured his shit out. Took him a whole week. I move aside and he walks in and I fiddle with my ponytail and push my bangs out of my face. A habit both Edward and I have with our bangs.

"What's up?" I question. Edward plays with his hands and fiddles with something.

"I can't really describe it in words so I thought I would show you with music. I need you to listen to the two songs." Edward explains. I motion for him to hand me the CD and I go over to my sound system and open it. The disk was a blank one but in Edward's messy scribbles it said in red sharpie For Bella. I smile and put it on and turn the volume up.

"The first song is called 'Walls'. Pay real close attention to the lyrics." He says. I nod and start hearing a cute tune begin to play, almost electronic.

_"Hey there it's good to see you again_  
_ It never felt right calling this just friends_  
_ I'm happy if your happy with yourself_  
_ Take off your shirt your shoes_  
_ Those skinny jeans I bought for you_  
_ We're diving in there's nothing left to lose_

_ I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)_  
_ I built around myself_  
_ I wanna fall so in love (so in love)_  
_ With you and no one else_  
_ Could never mean half as much to me as you do now_  
_ Together we'll move on just don't turn around_  
_ Let the walls break down_

_ I used to wear you like a ball and chain_  
_ I'd run and hide at the call of my name_  
_ It was obvious you were too much for me_  
_ oblivious_  
_ I was young and horny_  
_ In retrospect I wouldn't do it again_  
_ Stop talking shit to every one of your friends_  
_ I'm not the same boy you knew back then_

_ Cause I could break down these walls (down these walls)_  
_ I built around myself_  
_ I wanna fall so in love (so in love)_  
_ With you and no one else_  
_ Could never mean half as much to me as you do now_  
_ Together we'll move on just don't turn around_  
_ Let the walls break_

_ I can't breathe_  
_ My bodys shaking_  
_ You've got a way with the way you take me_  
_ Cause you break me down_  
_ Yeah you know you break me down_

_ I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)_  
_ I built around myself_  
_ I wanna fall so in love (so in love)_  
_ With you and no one else_  
_ Could never mean half as much to me as you do now_  
_ Together we'll move on just don't turn around_  
_ Let the walls break down_

_ Let the walls break down_  
_ Cause you break me down_  
_ Let the walls break down" _

_**(Walls by All Time Low)**  
_

My eyes widen and I bite my lip looking at him. He wants to fall in love with me? He's willing to break down that wall that's been standing between us this entire time for me? I was about to open my mouth but Edward puts his finger on my lips.

"Just wait. Listen to the last song, it's called 'Lost in Stereo'." He whispers. It begins playing, I like the beat already.

_ "(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_ (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_ She works for the weekend_  
_ Mixtape of her favorite bands_  
_ Turning up the radio_  
_ Lost in the stereo, sound_

_ She's trouble in a tank top_  
_ Pretty little time bomb_  
_ Blowin' up_  
_ Take you down_  
_ Living in the radio_  
_ Lost in stereo, sound_

_ She's dancing alone_  
_ I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_ (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_ She's outta control, so beautiful_  
_ (In stereo, lost in stereo)_

_ And I've been_  
_ Waiting_  
_ For so long_  
_ But she'll never know_  
_ I'm losing hope_  
_ 'Cause she's so_  
_ (Lost in stereo)_  
_ (Lost in stereo)_

_ (Lost in stereo)_  
_ (Lost in stereo)_

_ Shake down on a Saturday_  
_ Sit back gotta catch my breath_  
_ 'Cause every time I see her_  
_ Know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_ Tattoos and a switchblade attitude_  
_ Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile_  
_ Sex and stereo_  
_ Don't turn the radio down_

_ She's dancing alone_  
_ I'm ready go_  
_ But she's so_  
_ (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_ She's out of control_  
_ So beautiful_  
_ (In stereo, Lost in stereo)_

_ And I've been_  
_ Waiting_  
_ For so long_  
_ But she'll never know_  
_ I'm losing hope_  
_ 'Cause she's so_  
_ (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_ And I'm just like cellophane_  
_ 'Cause she sees right through me_  
_ I know she's glitter and gold_  
_ And that's just the price I pay_  
_ When I don't even know her name_  
_ She's slipping away_

_ She works for the weekend_  
_ Mixtape of her favorite bands_  
_ Tearing up the radio_  
_ Lost in the stereo, sound_

_ She's dancing alone_  
_ I'm ready go_  
_ She's so_  
_ (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_ She's out of control_  
_ So beautiful_  
_ (In stereo, lost in stereo)_

_ And I've been_  
_ Waiting_  
_ For so long_  
_ But she'll never know_  
_ I'm losing hope_  
_ 'Cause she's so_  
_ (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_ She's dancing alone_  
_ I'm ready go_  
_ She's so_  
_ (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_  
_ She's out of control_  
_ So beautiful_  
_ (In stereo, lost in stereo)_

_ And I've been_  
_ Waiting_  
_ For so long_  
_ But she'll never know_  
_ I'm losing hope_  
_ 'Cause she's so_  
_ (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)"_

_**(Lost In Stereo by All Time Low)**  
_

I smile at Edward and motion to the couch. He sits down on the tan suede wrap around and I fall on the cloud like structure. I sit indian style and face him.

"Tell me what they were about." I say simply. Edward nods. I figured the main message but I wanted Edward to tell me what he was thinking when he wrote them. What was going through his mind.

"Well 'Walls' is how I'm willing to break down the wall that's been blocking our access to each other and to fall in love with you. I need you to not walk away from the situation because if I'm jumping in I need you to also. Now 'Lost in Stereo' is practically the night we met. I hadn't known you prior. I didn't know your name. Or who you were. I just knew that the moment I saw you...you were perfection in my eyes and I had to talk to you but you were too lost in the stereo to even notice me. It was the most incredible thing." Edward explains. I nod letting my brain process this all. He loves me. And I love him. What next?

"What do we do now?" I question. He sighs and rubs his arm slightly before saying "I think it means I want you to be my girlfriend." I bite my bottom lip and Edward grabs my chin so I'm looking at his eyes.

"Bella I haven't thought about another girl since our fight last week. I haven't seen or heard from any of the girls. All I've been doing is thinking about what you said. How I need to get my shit together before you and I can be something. Well I did. I'm ready. I'm willing. I need you to give me a chance. I love you. And I want to be there for you as a boyfriend and be the best dad I can be to Logan." He replies. I smile.

"You haven't seen or been with anyone?" I whisper shocked. He nods proudly.

"Ask anyone in the house. I've been too preoccupied with you on my mind." He says. I stand up and Edward gives me a funny look.

"Sorry sitting too long makes my back hurt too much." I say laughing lightly. Edward looks concerned and he stands up to and brings me closer to him. He places his hand on my lower back and rubs gently and digs his still bruised and cut knuckles in my back every once and a while.

"What do you want Bella?" Edward questions and pushes my bangs away from my face tucking them behind my ear. he presses his forehead to mind and I place my hands on his chest.

"I want you. I want you and no one else." I whisper. Edward smiles before running his hands up and down my sides.

"I can handle that. Would you be my girlfriend finally?" I giggle and nod before Edward smiles brightly, that smile I've missed so much and have only seen in my dreams the past week. He blankets his lips over mine. Have I ever mentioned how incredibly soft Edward's lips are? Or how warm they feel? It's the most incredible feeling. My hands run up his chest and land on his neck and he grips my hips a little tighter and brings me closer before we continue to move our lips in sync together. His warm tongue licks my bottom lip and I gladly accept it into my mouth letting him dominate me. His tongue massaged against my own making sure I was getting the utmost pleasure as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. He hasn't kissed me like this since the party and we were so drunk neither of us really experienced the amazing feelings rushing through both of us. This should have been our first kiss. Edward pulls away slowly and places light kisses on my face and neck before pulling me into a tight hug resting his chin on my head.

"Want something?" He mutters against my hair. I know he means cravings. I smile before nodding my head.

"Can I have home made cupcakes? Yours that is." I ask nicely. Edward smiles before chuckling cutely and kissing me softly.

"I can definitely do that, anything for you." He grabs my hand as we walk into the kitchen together preparing for a long messy night.


	14. Anything To Make You Happy

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I couldn't help but let the biggest smile spread across my face. Edward Cullen had successfully made me my cupcakes but he was absolutely covered in batter and frosting.

"How?" I ask laughing. I had been in the kitchen with him the entire time and maybe I contributed to his messy attire but wow.

"Think it's so funny missy? I think this pink frosting would match your shirt perfectly." Edward replies with a smirk plastered across his face. I step back.

"Oh no you don't I'm the pregnant one and I can't run away like you could." I state. Edward then proceeds to wipe the strawberry frosting on my face and shirt.

"You look so cute with frosting on though." He adds. I glare and lick some off my finger.

"You better clean this up." I demand.

"Only if you help me clean myself up." He argues back. I just wave him off and he walks closer to me and starts with my hands. Edward took each individual finger and licked the pink frosting off each. He moved to my face, his warm silky tongue traveling from my back to my neck where he started sucking and nibbling trying to find my soft spot.

"Edward..." I moan in his ear gripping the back of his head. Found it. He starts sucking and nibbling that specific spot and I smile with my eyes closed absolutely loving the sensation running through my veins. Edward is amazing with his tongue and he's good at multi-tasking. He uses his hands to wipe the frosting off my shirt and jeans the best he can.

"All clean." He whispers huskily. I smirk and grab his face and bringing it up close to mine. His smile never left his face and I use my tongue to lick the frosting off his bottom lip. Edward took it as an opportunity to make out so he grabbed the back of head and kept our lips in contact, our tongues meeting and brushing together. I grab his hair and Edward's hands explore my body. I pull away and kiss down his neck and lick the frosting off his collar bone making him moan. I then took his messy hands off my hips and lick and kiss his fingers and his still gauze covered knuckles.

"God Bella..." He groans against the crook of my neck when I was finished cleaning him up.

"I love you so much." He whispers. I smile and hug him tightly allowing Logan to kick in-between our bodies.

"I love you too Edward." I say sweetly. Edward moves his face close to mine and kisses me gently.

"Most action I've gotten in a week, it's nice." Edward states. I smile.

"Most action I've gotten in...months." I reply with a small chuckle. His eye-brows raise.

"But isn't it during pregnancy when guys get the horniest? And girls too?" I smirk and raise an eye-brow at him.

"You tell me." I whisper in his ear placing my hands on his hips pulling him even closer and get on my tippy toes placing kisses all up and down his neck, sucking lightly on his collarbone. Edward's mouth opens and let's out a moan as his head falls back and his eyes close. He connects his hands with mine lacing our fingers together and he puts them around his neck as he leans against the counter. I start nibbling on his soft spot which is the same as mine; that little spot just underneath our ears.

"Fuck Bella...d-d-don't stop..." Edward moaning was so helping my confidence. I pull away from his neck and he grabs my face placing his lips on mine again thrusting his tongue down my throat. I knew he was turned on because his friend was pressing against me. He places his hands on my ass and moves them down to my thighs lifting me up off the ground and onto the counter. Our tongues wrestled for dominance against one another. I pull away slowly Edward groaning in response. He places kisses on my neck and I push his chest lightly.

"Sorry got a little...carried away..." He apologizes with a small smile. I push his bangs away from his face and giggle.

"It's ok I know your used to having sex, I'm not mad. It felt good." I reply. Edward kisses me gently before saying "Can we have a shower so we're not sticky anymore?" I nod and Edward keeps my legs around his waist and i hold onto his neck tightly. He takes me to my room and sets me on the bed.

"Is there another bathroom I can use?" He asks. I give him a soft look. Should I allow Edward to shower with me? I know we're dating now and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked already...course it was dark and we were drunk and I'm obviously a lot bigger than I was then. Well maybe if he promises not to try anything...

"You can shower with me if you'd like." I suggest nicely. I didn't say it in a seductive tone or give him a playful smirk, I was just being nice. Edward gulps.

"Um well I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I really don't mind-" I cut Edward off with a gentle kiss.

"Just don't try anything alright? You got enough action for the night." I whisper against his lips. He nods smiling and kisses me again before I grab some clean PJ's and we go into the bathroom. I start the hot water up and Edward takes his shirt off and throws it in the hamper in my bathroom. He starts un-buckling his skinny jeans and I stop staring long enough to grab my own maternity skinny jeans, yes they do make them for pregnant women, and my dirty Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh shirt off. We were left in our underwear.

"Don't be nervous, you're beautiful." Edward mutters against my neck and kisses my shoulders lightly and places his hand on my growing belly. I nod nervously and he helps me get undressed, continuously kissing my neck and shoulders to distract me. I help him out of his boxers and then we go into my shower.

"Sorry everything will make you smell girly." I state as he looks at my Dove shampoo and conditioner and my Dove Go Fresh cool cucumber and green tea body wash. He just laughs.

"I don't mind for the night." He wraps his arms around me and we wet our hair as I grab the shampoo pouring some in both our hands. Edward starts to massage my scalp gently and thoroughly he's obviously good about his hair because his is just killer, any girl would wish to have hair like his. When mine was all soaped up he bent down for me which I was thankful for and I massaged his scalp gently and spread the shampoo in his gorgeous locks. He kept his hands on my hips to steady his balance and when we were finished we both moved under the water. I rest my head on his chest as the soap falls to the floor. When we conditioned each others hair I grabbed my loofa and poured some body wash in it. I start washing Edward first, moving from his neck and back to his arms and chest and his legs. He does the same to me, paying special attention to my belly. I giggle when he nuzzles his face on my shoulder and then we both completely rinse off. I turn the shower off and we both wrap fluffy towels around ourselves.

"That was nice." I state softly.

"It was, I enjoyed that." Edward replies.

"Thank you for not trying anything." I whisper. He stops towel drying his hair and looks at me before moving closer and wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm willing to do anything to make you happy." He says softly and kisses my shoulders and head. I smile and grab his chin kissing him softly before we get dressed and Edward ran downstairs and grabbed a plate of cupcakes. I giggle as I lay in bed and he joins me. We each grab one and feed one another, my finger placing some on his nose as I lick it off.

"You are too cute." He says smiling. I giggle and bury my face in his chest and nuzzle closer to him. We kiss gently and I slowly start to fall asleep to Edward singing me "Walls".


	15. So Why Did I Get So Lucky?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

My God I love living in Southern California but I really hate the fact that the sun decides to shine so fucking early in the morning. I'm trying to enjoy sleeping in and the sun just ruins it. I notice my arms are around someone and thoughts of the previous night flood into my head causing me to break out in a uncontrollable smile. I came over to her house ready with the CD, she listened to it and liked it, we admitted how we felt and then bam! Boyfriend and girlfriend! It feels weird having a steady girl again but a good kind of weird. One feeling that I don't want to ever leave. I snuggle my face into the back of her neck and rub her belly lightly and I hear her sigh contently.

"Edward you awake?" She asks sleepily with a small smile in her voice. I kiss her cheek before saying softly "Definitely baby." She places her small hands on top of mine and I link our fingers together keeping them connected on Logan.

"You feeling alright?" I ask her. She nods.

"Yeah I'm hungry but I'm feeling alright." Bella replies.

"I'll make you something, I'm kinda hungry too. Want anything specific? Anything you're craving?" I question and sit up slightly.

"Edward you don't have to really I'll get up and make us something." She starts to get up but I push her down gently. I'm not having any of that.

"No baby lay back down I'll make us breakfast. Just lay your pretty little butt in bed." I demand nicely and she giggles before thanking me. I push her hair out of her face before kissing her softly. We smile at each other and kiss again before I push the covers off of me and go downstairs. I start taking out ingredients to make pancakes and fresh fruit out for her to cut up and grab the bacon. I'm just in a really good mood. Having the knowledge of knowing I'm now responsible and taking care of two important people just makes me feel good. Like I'm needed. Like I'm wanted. Like I'm important. Three things I never felt with Tanya because she never expressed gratitude with me. About fifteen minutes later I'm walking upstairs with our breakfast on a tray and seeing Bella sitting against the headboard reading a pregnancy book. She smiles when she sees me.

"Edward you are the sweetest." Bella gushes as I set the breakfast down and sit down next to her before kissing her.

"Mmm well I love you and I want you to feel good and be happy. I told you, I'm willing to do anything." I whisper against her soft lips before pressing them back together again.

"Well it certainly smells good." Bella states as she immediately digs into the pancakes. I grab a couple of strips of bacon and start cutting my half of the pancakes. I just made a whole lot of everything and put it on plates for us to share. Bella grabs her glass of Sunny D and smiles contently.

"Edward you really are the greatest boyfriend." Bella admits softly. I feel my heart flutter and a smile form but my eyes glass over. I was never told that before, not in all the years Tanya and I were together. She never once told me that. That's why I know Bella really does love me. Even if we've only known each other for five months, I can tell because she'll tell me. It's because it's what she feels. Her face softens when she sees me ready to cry.

"Edward what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" She asks in a little panicked tone. I shake my head and wrap her in my arms and kiss her head repeatedly.

"No baby you said exactly the right things. Tanya never told me that. She never appreciated me like you do. She never loved me like you do. Thank you." I whisper. Bella sighs and runs her fingers through my hair and lets me bury my face in her neck.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen and nothing will ever change that. No matter what we go through, all the ups and downs that are bound to happen you'll always have my heart. I care about you a lot and I know you do about me too. Otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard." She places one of my hands on her belly.

"We're connected forever in this beautiful creation. I don't take you for granted one bit." She adds with a genuine smile. I smile back biting my lip and sniffling. I place my hand on the back of her neck and press our lips together. She moves her lips with mine and places her hands on my cheeks. My tongue explores her mouth when she grants me entrance. I move my tongue to caress against hers and she smiles into the kiss which of course causes me to smile. The tips of our tongues brush and coil, the only sound filling the room is the parting of our lips and smack of them pushing back together. I pull away slowly her hands still on my face and my forehead on hers.

"I love you so much I'll never stop. Even if you hate me..." I whisper breathless and rest my head on her chest. She runs her fingers through my hair.

"I could never hate you Edward, said so myself I love you too much..." Bella responds quietly. I smile hearing her words knowing she means every single one of them. This girl is amazing...so why did I get so lucky?


	16. YOU HAVE BIG BOOBS!

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"Are you ready yet Edward? We need to get to the doctor's before we're late." I ask as he finishes tying up his converse. He gives me a thumbs up.

"All done." I smile before he grabs my hand and his keys before we go downstairs. Emmett and Jasper we're playing Guitar Hero.

"Emmett you can't shove people! That's fucking cheating!" Jasper yells as he dodges another shove.

"It isn't if you do it all stealthy!" Emmett shouts. Jasper kicks Emmett in his ass and he howls before kicking him back.

"Quit you two!" I holler. They both stop and grumble before pausing the game.

"You guys going to the appointment?" Jasper questions taking a sip of his Coca Cola. Edward nods excitedly and I smile before squeezing his hand.

"Sweet tell us how it goes! Now back to the ass kicking bitch!" Emmett shouts.

"You walking string bean shut the fuck up and play me at guitar!" Jasper fires back. Edward and I roll our eyes before leaving and walking to Edward's car. He opens the door for me and I smile thanking him before he gets in himself. I buckle up as does Edward as the engine warms up some and then grabs my hand and driving towards the doctors.

"I can't believe we only have four more months to go before Logan arrives. There's so much to do still." Edward states smiling.

"Indeed we have to set up a nursery and buy him all his clothes and diapers and bottles and stroller and car seat and God knows what else. There's so much to get." I reply. He nods.

"But it'll be an adventure, I'm really excited." Edward says. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I am too." I whisper. We arrive at the doctors and check in, luckily it wasn't crowded meaning we'll get seen right away. The quicker we get it done the faster we can get the fuck out of here.

"How have you been feeling Bella?" Dr. Johnson questions me as I lay back and lift up my shirt.

"I've been feeling fine. The morning sickness stopped and what not. But he's very active, he moves around a lot and kicks a lot. That's good right?" I ask. She squirts the gel on my stomach and grabs the wand.

"Well of course it is, feeling them move is the best way to know they're healthy and doing alright." I smile and Edward scoots closer and holding my hand and I link our fingers together.

"So your right bout him moving I can clearly see that. There his arms and legs and well he's defiantly going to be a well developed little boy." She points to his penis and I start laughing as Edward smiles proudly.

"Just like his old man, very nice." Edward replies with a smirk. I roll my eyes and slap him upside the head.

"Sorry about him he's just very proud." I state. Dr. Johnson laughs.

"Well it's true I can't keep her off of me." Edward kiss me gently.

"Well that's normal her hormone levels are up and down at this time. However when you hit seven months I strongly suggest and insist you stop with the sex because it could cause her to go into premature labor. We don't want Logan to come out before he's ready." She instructs. I nod and Edward pouts slightly but I kiss his pouty lips and he smiles.

"So that's it for this visit kids. Let me go grab your little baby picture." I nod and we thank her before Edward helps me clean off my stomach with a towel.

"So no sexy time when you hit seven months?" He whines and rubs my thighs as he stands in-between my legs. I nod and grab his face kissing him softly and Edward's lips kiss all over my face and move down my neck and his tongue comes out to skim my collar bone. I grab his hair and he nibbles gently and moves his lips to my exposed cleavage and kisses and nibbles there. I place my hands up his shirt and skim my finger tips where his boxers are. He smiles against my skin before I grab his face and kiss him and move my lips to his ears.

"I love you and your sexy time but not in the doctors office." I whisper. He chuckles before nodding and kissing my nose.

"It's fine I just wanted to kiss you." He puts his hands on my boobs and I laugh and raise an eye-brow.

"Just kiss me huh?" I smirk. He moves his hands and fondles me carefully knowing how sore I am before the door opens and he stops immediately. I thank Dr. Johnson and she gives me a hug and shakes Edward's hand before we head back to the car and back to his house. Emmett and Jasper we're still fighting but they were playing Tekken 4 now and Jasper was kicking Emmett's ass. Emmett pauses the game.

"BELLA GUESS WHAT!" Emmett yells.

"WHAT EMMETT!" I yell in return.

He skips over to me and screams "YOU HAVE BIG BOOBS!" And he grabs them before giggling. I give him a weird look but laugh out loud as Edward and Jasper do too. Jasper runs over and Alice comes out of the kitchen.

"What the fuck guys? Stop fondling my girlfriend." Edward states laughing as Jasper and Alice take a boob in each hand.

"SHE DOES!" They yell in unison. Edward pushes them off me and grabs me in his arms and pulls me onto the couch. I rest against the arm and lay my legs out and Edward burrows his face into my boobs and I giggle playing with his hair and kissing the top of his head. Alice snapped a picture.

"We just love your boobies." Edward mumbles against my shirt and I giggle and kiss his head.

"I can tell you freaks." I reply laughing. Man my friends are crazy. Of course only I would them grab my boobs.


	17. Jasper I Can Explain

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV; Two Weeks Later~

"Jessica this really isn't the best time to talk right now I'm very busy." I sigh over the phone and rub my forehead frustratedly. She whines.

"But baby I miss you I haven't seen you in a week why are you so busy?"

"Oh I don't know it may have to do with the fact that I have a pregnant girlfriend who I'm trying to stay faithful too and the fact that I'm busy recording a album."

"But Eddie it's been too long and I can be so much better than her...I'm still skinny." That made me angry.

"She's not fat you fuck tard she's carrying my baby!" I heard Emmett and Bella's voices so I panic and say "I'll talk to you later." before hanging up. Emmett and Bella enter the recording studio again and I smile seeing that gorgeous face just light up with her smile. Bella's gaze focuses on me and she skips over and places her hand on my shoulder bending down slightly to kiss me. I'm currently sitting on a chair with my guitar on my lap. Her sweater was quite big on her so the sleeves covered her hands slightly and I kiss each of her fingers before placing them on my face.

"How was your time alone?" She asks. I bite my lip not wanting to tell her about the phone call so I lie and say "Not to bad just did some of my rifts." It wasn't a complete lie I really was just finishing up.

"Well good because we need to go back and work on the baby's room." I smile widely. Bella had accepted my request, I bought us a new house without her knowledge and and got it set up with the help of the guys. I risked everything, because I had no idea if she would accept. When I asked she asked if I was for real and I told her I was and she said yes. I wanted her and I to have our own house to start new memories together as a family with our baby. It's nothing too fancy just a typical Southern California house. It's got three rooms, two car garage, a big backyard with a pool and all the room we could want. I also got us a new puppy to accompany my dog Sebastian, a two month old German Shepard we named Elmo. He's super cute and Bella loves him.

"Ok let's go then." I say setting my guitar down. Emmett spins his keys on his fingers and cocks his head towards the exit and we leave the building and get in his car heading to the house. Everyone is coming over to help us with Logan's room, well us guys will do it Alice and Bella are going to relax and bring us food. They promised.

"You bring your change of clothes?" I ask Emmett.

"Got them in the trunk. There's no way I'm fucking up these new duds." He points to hi new Glamour Kills shirt and tight black skinny jeans. Bella and I both laugh.

"Yeah you better not fuck up the shirt I designed." She pats his shoulder and I squeeze her hand linking our fingers together. She rests her head on my shoulder and tap my fingers on her growing belly. Almost six months along. It's crazy. She's so big now and she's not even close to finishing yet. She adjusts a little to get comfortable and I smile feeling my son kick against my fingers.

"Hey calm yourself now if you taunt him he'll hit you back." She winces but manages a smile. My eyes turn concerned.

"I'm sorry baby are you alright?" I ask. Bella nods and kisses me softly to reassure me.

"I'm fine it's just it gets a little sore after a while." She inhales and exhales slowly and I nod kissing her gently and rubbing her stomach and lower back at the same time. I've learned that her lower back is what hurts her the most since she's so tiny and there's so much pressure on her in that area so I always massage her lower back. She moans softly against my neck and Emmett states "No sex in my back seat."

"Oh shut the fuck up Em my back hurts and he's giving me a massage." Bella replies with a smile. He smirks.

"Let me get in on the action!" He shouts. I roll my eyes and we get to the house ten minutes later. Everyone was there decked out in there paint clothes which consists of old torn shorts or jeans and shirts we don't care much to get dirty. When Emmett and I get inside we both change and kick the girls out. I want the nursery to be a surprise. I don't want Bella to see any of it.

"What do you guys want us to make you? Or order?" Alice questions. We all look to each other.

"Can you girls make your famous sub sandwiches with all the fixings?" I ask with puppy dog eyes. Bella sighs but nods. We all cheer.

"I can't resist his puppy dog eyes." Bella explains to Alice. She laughs.

"I don't think any of us could." They walk out but I call for Bella.

"Yes babe?" She looks so cute with her adorable confused face. I wave her over and pout.

"You didn't give me a kiss, I won't see you in hours." I whine. She rolls her eyes but grabs one side of my neck and brings me down and I cover my lips with hers. She pulls away and kisses my nose.

"Happy now?" I nod and slap her ass and she squeals as she leaves the room.

"Damn Edward I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Riley states. I smile and start putting the roller in the light blue paint.

"Well to be honest I haven't been happy like I am now in so long. It's quite refreshing." I explain. The guys all nod.

"It's good to see you not moping around and sleeping with tons of chicks." Emmett points out as he starts making the crib. I gulp. They don't know about Jessica still calling me. I haven't slept with her in a week and that was a complete accident. I went over to tell her to leave me the fuck alone and all she did was force her lips on mine and then one thing led to another. If it makes up for anything I feel completely horrible and guilty about it. I haven't told anyone about the slip up.

"Yeah." I say simply and shake the thoughts out of my head.

"Jackass part A doesn't go into part C!" Jasper yells at Emmett.

"But that's part D! Part D goes into part C!" Emmett fires back. I roll my eyes and Riley and I both laugh lightly at the two bickering friends.

"You guys are like an old married couple." I state.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" They yell in unison. Riley and I raise our eye-brows.

"I love you baby." Emmett says hanging onto Jasper. Jasper rolls his eyes but let's out a smile.

"I love you too fuck face." Emmett squeals.

"Aww he has cutesy pet nick names for me! Muffin you are the greatest." Emmett gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and Jasper shoves him off groaning.

"Come on man we need to get the crib up." They high five and I continue painting the wall thinking of my complicated life.

~

"Thank you guys for the help." I say as Bella and I bid out guests goodbye.

"No problem! See ya tomorrow!" Riley shouts. They each took turns kissing Logan and hugging her tightly before they all leave.

"I LOVE YOU SNOOKIES!" Emmett yells at us. Bella and I giggle.

"We love you too snicker doodle!" Bella says waving. We shut the door and I pull her into my arms kissing her neck and shoulders before nuzzling my face into her neck.

"I love you baby." I whisper as she plays with my hair.

"I love you too Edward." Bella says quietly. I pull away and kiss her gently.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I then remember Jessica's phone call. I'm going to go tell her to fuck off.

"Do you need anything from the store? Anything you're craving?" She smiles.

"Yeah can you get me the spicy toro habanero Dorritos and a liter of coke. That sounds good." She loves spicy food but since she's been pregnant she craves it more and more.

"Sure thing I'll be back as soon as I can, those things are hard to find." She kisses me gently and sticks my keys in my front pocket.

"Be careful I love you." She mumbles against my lips. I push her down so she's flat on her feet again and cup her face kissing her once more.

"I will I love you too." I slap her ass again, I can't help it, she's got the most amazing ass and when her stomach is back in shape and how it was before, my mouth won't ever leave it. I walk out the door locking it before getting in my car and driving the fifteen minutes to Jessica's. I don't want anything to do with her and I didn't before. She was just a fuck bag to go to when no one else would give it up. That was before I started dating Bella. That was before I realized I could open my heart up again. Before I realized I needed to break down my walls. That's before Bella showed me love is possible, that giving love a second chance is worth it. I cut the engine as I arrive at Jessica's and I ring her doorbell. She answers in lingere and I roll my eyes.

"Edward what a surprise!" She squeals her baby voice is so annoying. Her bleach blond hair is so fake and her boobs...they feel terrible compared to Bella's. Bella's were fit perfectly for her body and soft and fit well in my hands. Jessica's are faker then fake and they feel like hard rocks in my hands. Her icy blue eyes sparkle with lust.

"I only came here to tell you to back the fuck off of me. I do not want anything to do with you anymore. I have a family now, people I need to take care off. So fuck off." I snap. Her eyes widen before her hands come to fall at my waist.

"Baby why do you say that? I can make you feel so good..." her mouth moves to my neck and I push her off in disgust.

"I'm serious you need to get a life and leave me the fuck-" She cuts me off by pressing her lips into mine. I struggle to push her off of me until she pulls me in and we fall against the wall. She slams the door shut with her foot and I push her off maybe a little too hard but not enough to hurt her.

"You bitch! I have a fucking girlfriend!" I shout and she puts her hands right on my crotch.

"Come on Edward baby I can make you feel good like I used to...remember..." She whispers huskily in my ear and massages me through my jeans. Fuck...no this needs to stop! I have a girlfriend for this, one who is a lot better in the bedroom. She does this thing with her tongue and her hand wow it's great but I'm getting off subject I need to get this slut off of me and now.

"No quit it! I love Bella." I state and slap her hand away. She pouts.

"What does she have that I don't?" I roll my eyes.

"She's got personality. She's got heart. She's the reason I've opened my heart up again. We're over find some other guy to fuck with." I state smiling and leave. My eyes widen when I spot someone I didn't expect leaning against my car giving me a disappointed look.

"Jasper I can explain."


	18. What Will Tomorrow Bring?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Still Edward's POV~

"Jasper that wasn't what it looked like! Please you have to believe me." I beg. Jasper just sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Let's take a ride that way you can explain." He replies. I nod and we get in our separate cars. Well I still have some hope, he didn't say anything right off the bat. That has to be good...right? He has to believe me, he just has to. Jasper's been my best friend for a long time, he knows me better than anyone almost as much as Emmett if not more. I park the car next to Jasper's at the local park and he and I sit next to each other on a bench.

"Now explain to me what's been going on. I won't judge you or interrupt you. Start from the beginning." Jasper states calmly. I nod and take a deep breath. Where do I begin?

"Do you remember Jessica?" I question.

"The slut you were fucking for a while, yeah she was the one you were just with. What about her?" Jasper says.

"Well throughout the entire time I've known Bella she hasn't left me alone. Before Bella and I were official we were fucking still. Well eventually when Bella let us be official the shit hit the fan. I was totally dedicated to Bella these past couple of weeks but Jessica persisted with me. She wasn't leaving me alone and she kept calling. Well last week I went to her house to tll her to fuck off and leave me the hell alone because I'm with Bella now and I love her but Jessica attacked me with her lips and I honestly couldn't control myself. I like sex too much and the action with Bella hadn't been enough and I was tired of using my hand. But believe me I tried to resist I even pushed her off but I couldn't do it. It didn't last long and I was picturing Bella though that doesn't make it any better." I explain. Jasper just stares.

"Explain about today." He persists. I nod and take a deep breath.

"I got a phone call during the recording studio session. Bella and Emmett were grabbing munchies while I was doing some rifts. The call was Jessica asking for more and I was telling her to leave me alone. However I heard Bella and Emmett coming so I hung up on her and all day it's been eating up at me so when you guys left and Bells went to take her shower I left to go and get her cravings and to talk to Jessica. I stood at her door telling her to leave me the fuck alone but she just doesn't understand. She once again attacked me and I was pushing her off and yelling and that's when you showed up." I finish the story. Jasper looks at his hands for a few minutes and it's completely silent. I run my fingers through my hair nervously, what's he going to say?

"You don't believe me. You have every right to not believe me because I haven't been the most honest person lately but I'm telling the truth. Please Jasper you have to believe me. Please?" I beg desperation in my tone. Jasper runs a hand down his face before gripping my shoulder tightly.

"I...believe you." Jasper whispers. My eyes widen and I wipe at the stray tears and I hug him tightly crying into my best friend's shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm so sorry I'm such a fuckup! Bella won't ever forgive me! She has every right to dump my ass! But I can't live without her! I can't live knowing I caused her so much pain! And that I'm hurting my son. Please Jasper what do I do?" I cry. Jasper rubs my back.

"Listen man I know you're scared to tell her. But Bella loves you. She really does. She can't leave you because of how much you mean to her. She won't be able to keep you away long because you both need each other. Just...tell her tomorrow. Emmett and I will come over if you'd like." He says. I nod.

"W-Why do you believe me?" I stutter and wipe at my eye's angrily.

"I believe you because you're my best friend. I know you inside and out Edward we're closer than close. We're tight. And I also saw the whole thing, I was taking a nice long ride and I happened to see your car and I stopped and got out and saw you arguing with her and then I saw her attack you. I'll come to prove to Bella, to tell the truth, to back you up. She'll defiantly believe me. I've never steered her wrong and even if you've fucked up with her so much you don't have to worry. She loves you for you. For all your faults and mistakes. For all your imperfections and wrongs. For all your rights and glory. I promise things will turn out alright." Jasper replies. I smile and hug my best friend. I truly have great friends.

What will tomorrow bring?


	19. Second Chances

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I hear the doorknob jiggle and I smile setting my book down before I see my amazing boyfriend walk through the door with a white grocery bag in his hand. He shuts the door and locks it before turning to me with a small smile.

"Hey Edward! I missed you, you were gone for a long time." I state and run over to him as best I can and grab his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He smiles into the kiss tucking my bangs behind my ear before I pull away.

"I'm sorry baby you're chips are incredibly hard to find. I had to go to three different stores." Edward replies. I smile up at him, too sweet.

"That's ok baby you could have just gotten me something else or just left after a while, I really don't need them that bad. But thank you for doing that I appreciate it a lot and Logan certainly does." I say and kiss him again. He smiles and nods his head placing his hands on my tummy. Logan kicks him right away.

"Want to go to bed? I'm beat." Edward asks. I nod and grab his hand as we go upstairs to our large bedroom before I climb into the large plush bed and pull the covers over my already PJ clad body. Edward stripped down to his boxers before climbing in as well pulling me into his arms. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, kissing the warm skin gently.

"Bella...you know I love you right? I love you more than anyone or anything. You and Logan are my entire world now." Edward whispers. I draw patters on his stomach as I nod against his neck.

"And I love you Edward. For everything you do, even if it's a mistake I'll love you forever." I mutter into his neck. He sighs and nods his head before I grab his face gently.

"Go to sleep it's been a long day." I add and he nods with a small smile before he kisses me softly and we fall asleep to the sound of each others soft breathing and rapid heart beats.

~

As I was making coffee the doorbell rang and Edward went to go and answer it. We were now fully dressed and showered and it's eleven in the morning. I hear Jasper and Emmett's voices with an add of Alice in there. No Riley? Probably at the gym as always. I go into the living room and smile at everyone.

"Hey guys!" I greet them.

"Hey cutie come over here." Jasper waves me over.

"Muffin bear where have you been all my life!" Emmett exclaims and hugs me tightly kissing my head. I laugh.

"In here Emmett, in here." I point to his heart. He blushes and I hug Alice and Jasper before Edward suggests we all go into the living room. They all give Edward a look and he nods and shakily takes my hands in his lacing our fingers together.

"Edward baby are you ok? Your shaking. And your hands are sweating. What's wrong?" I question worriedly feeling his forehead. No fever.

"I-I-I have to tell y-you s-s-s-s-something." He stutters. Wow he never stutters this bad unless he thinks he's in trouble with me. Can't be too bad...or at least I hope it's not.

"Oh ok go ahead." I reply smiling.

"Y-You c-c-c-can't interrupt ok? Just l-let me tell the whole s-s-s-story." He continues.

"I promise." I hook our pinkies together and kiss them before I tell him to go and ahead and spit out whatever it is is he did.

"You remember Jessica right?" Edward starts off. Uh oh not that whore. This can't be good. I nod nervously.

"I met her a month before I met you. Her and I were just fuck buddies, nothing ever more. When I met you, I kind of forgot about her but it was also when you despised my guts and didn't trust me and I needed to get some in one way or another so I would call her up and take out my sexual frustrations on her. Well when you and I became official she wouldn't leave me alone. I resisted for a week before I went over to her house to tell her to fuck off and leave me alone. She attacked me...and I couldn't resist. You and I don't ever have sex and I know it's because of the baby and I'm sorry but the temptation was too great. I tried to push her off and it wasn't great at all and didn't last long and I pictured you the whole time but...I know that doesn't make it any better." Edward explains. I knew he wasn't done but I still felt my heart broke. My mouth went dry and my hands were shaking, I knew he could feel them.

"Last night when you and Emmett went to get munchies she called for a repeat. I told her to leave me alone because I have a family to take care of now and I don't need her bullshit. When I heard you guys coming back I hung up right away and when you went to go shower I went back to her house to try and tell her to leave me alone again. Once again she attacked me but I resisted. I was fighting her off and when I managed to get her off me she asked what you had that she didn't and I told her that you have personality and heart and that you've broken down my walls and showed me love exists, that it's possible again. I know you probably don't believe me and you have every right but I am telling the truth. Jasper can testify for me. He managed to be driving by and witnessed the entire thing." Edward finishes. My eyes were watery and I sniffle turning to Jasper.

"Is all that true?" I whisper in a broken tone. Jasper nods.

"I've never lied to you and I wouldn't ever try to cover up one of Edward's mistakes if it involved you. Honey everything he said was fact, I saw the whole thing." Jasper replies. I look back to Edward and he had the most hopeful but nervous look on his face.

"I need to be alone." I state and walk to the upstairs bedroom and slam the door shut. I fall against the bed and bury my face in my hands as I let the tears pour. I know Jasper never lies to me so hearing him tell me what Edward said was true kind of helped but he cheated on me. It's no excuse. He broke the trust I tried so hard to give him...and I don't know what to do now. I hear Edward walk in and locks the door before he comes and sits next to me. He hesitantly wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder and neck and he rubs my back and whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

"Baby I am so sorry I know you're so angry at me right now and you have every right to be but I couldn't help myself. I got too horny for my own good and it was too hard to resist. I'm so sorry I understand if you want to break up with me," He pauses and kisses my head, "I'm just hoping you don't." I grab his face and look into his emerald colored eyes, they were so full of life usually but right now they were broken and full of sorrow.

"Edward...you broke my trust. The trust I tried so hard to build up. I don't know how I'm going to be able to trust you now. You're my everything and breaking up with you would be the biggest mistake of my life. I love you so much I know I can't live without you. Just...you're gong to have to work on re-building my trust ok? I believe you...I'm just sad and hurt that you did that. Am I not good enough?" I whisper. Edward shakes his head.

"You are the most perfect most amazing girl I've ever met. Everything about you is just amazing. You are good enough I'm just not good enough for you. I don't deserve you. I'm not worth your time yet you let me into your life. You let me in so that we could be happy. But you know me baby I like sex and you're pregnant so that's not the first thing on your list I know that. I just got tired of using my hand and when she attacked me my morals went out the window. I'm so sorry." Edward explains. I smile slightly through tears and he kisses me gently.

"I love you so much. Like I've said before countless times I'm willing to do anything to make you happy. I'll do anything to regain your trust. Just don't breakup with me. I can be good I promise." Edward whispers.

"I'm not breaking up with you, this is your second chance. Prove me wrong again. Prove to me how truly amazing I know you are." I reply softly. Edward smiles widely before kissing me again and hugging me tightly.

"I promise...thank you so much."


	20. Fighting Temptation

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV; Two Weeks Later~

So it's been two weeks since the incident. We try not to bring it up, it was in the past and the past remains in the past. That's our new way to look at mistakes. Bella is now six months pregnant, she's very big due to her petite frame and she feels very self-conscious about the way she looks so as her loving boyfriend it is my job to help her out and tell her how incredibly beautiful she looks even if she's pregnant. I think she's always been beautiful and seeing her grow each month just adds to that beautiful glow.

"Edward I'm a fat whale." Bella whines from the couch as she tries to tie her shoe. We're going to the movies with Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Riley. I smile before walking over to her and tying her shoes for her.

"You are not baby you have a growing life inside of you that's all." I reply and kiss her small soft hands. She shakes her head and pouts.

"I am too fat I can't even fucking reach my God damn feet to tie my fucking shoes." She looks like she's about to cry so I help her up and wrap her in my arms. I feel her belly in-between us and that makes me smile.

"See I'm so fucking fat you can't even fucking hug me properly. My gigantic ass stomach is in the fucking way. God Edward I'm so sorry I'm not skinny anymore." Bella cries and I shake my head pulling her in further to my embrace.

"Baby you are not fucking fat ok? I can hug you properly and feeling your stomach just reminds me of our growing baby and how amazing he is and how beautiful you look and how incredibly wonderful and strong you are for carrying him. I love you and your beautiful big belly. No matter how big you get I will always love you." I reply holding her face in my hands now. She breaks out in a small smile and I wipe her stray tears.

"Oh Edward why am I so lucky to have you?" She whispers. I place a soft kiss on her lips and she smiles into the kiss.

"I'm lucky to have you." I tell her truthfully. We smile at each other before I kiss her again and hug her tight and the doorbell rings. The gang has arrived. I answer the door to reveal Emmett.

"Come on let's go! The movies await!" He exclaims. I nod and hold Bella's hand as I lock our door and we exit the little gate on our porch and walk to Riley's huge car that fits us all. Alice was sitting in the passenger seat with him and the rest of us squished in the back.

"I'm sorry if I'm squishing any of you with my fat belly." Bella says playfully.

"You are not fat Bella you're God damned beautiful." Emmett replies.

"You're fucking beautiful ok girl?" Jasper adds. I smile and mouth a "thank you" to them. Bella plays with my fingers and kisses my palm and I kiss her head as she snuggles into my chest. Bella places light kisses under my chin and across my neck but not in a sexual way just in a cute adorable way.

"You smell good..." She whispers against my skin. Her warm breath tickles and I couldn't resist a small giggle and I nearly lost my breath when her warm brown eyes stared up at me. I kiss her nose and forehead and we arrive at the movie theatre. I help Bella out and hold her hand and she laces our fingers together.

"So what are we seeing again?" Alice questions as Jasper places his arm around her.

"We're seeing The Hangover." Emmett replies. Sweet that should be a good movie, the previews looked good. When we got in line I asked Alice if she could take Bella away from the crowd so someone doesn't bump into her I don't need anybody hurting her or Logan. Alice obliged and Bella thanked me for being so sweet and considerate. Alice was listening to Bella's tummy and they were both laughing. I smile seeing her and two girls walk over, total sluts of course.

~Bella's POV~

Alice was talking to Logan and resting her head on my stomach and I notice two girls walk over to Edward. They were trying to flirt with him from what I could see, touching his chest and playing with his hair. He smiled and said something to them before they looked offended and glared in my direction. I smile devilishly and wiggle my fingers in a wave and they roll their eyes walking away. I blow Edward and a kiss and he winks at me. My man...

~Edward's POV~

"Can I help you?" I ask my eyes focusing on Bella. She looked a little worried. Time to start proving her wrong. Time to lead temptation away from me.

"You're Edward Cullen. We are such big fans of One Night In Paris." The brunette whilst twisting her hair around her fake tan fingers. I roll my eyes.

"Indeed I am." I tell the band sluts.

"Maybe you could give us backstage passes sometime." The blonde suggests and winks at me. I look at the guys and they gave me looks as if to say "You can do this". I take a deep breath and swallow the lump in my throat.

"No thanks I have a girlfriend and am having a baby with her." I point to Bella and Alice and Bella smirks and wiggles her fingers in a wave.

"What's she got that we don't? Have you seen that fat ass?" The blonde asks. I glare and ball my fists up and Emmett has to be held back by Riley and Jasper places his hand on my shoulder.

"Be calm." He whispers. I inhale slowly and exhale slowly.

"She has my heart. She's carrying my baby. One thing neither of you will ever experience." I say with a smile. They stomp off and Bella blows me a kiss and I wink at her. Jasper pays for our tickets and I walk back over to her and she pulls me in for a long kiss. She moves her tongue with mine, our lips dancing in sync her fingers tangled in my hair.

"I love you so much." She whispers against our lips. I caress her cheek softly and smile.

"I love you more." She giggles and we walk inside getting our snacks and finding our seats. Bella was the first one in the row at the end, then me, then Emmett, then Jasper, then Alice and then Riley. I move the arm rest up and wrap my arms around Bella's waist and rest my head on her boobs and she giggles softly running her fingers through my hair. Throughout the whole movie she ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my head every once and a while. The only thing that kept me calm was the feeling of Logan moving around in her and the sound of her steady heart beat. I think I did well fighting temptation today.


	21. Fuck Dinner

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"I'm hungry." Edward states as he sits on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. I smile and turn to him and lean over and peck his lips.

"What would you like to eat my love? I'll make you whatever you want." I reply.

"No baby I'll make whatever I'm just hungry so I need to do it now." Edward argues. I shake my head at him and wave my hand off.

"No I insist Edward you've been doing so much. I'll make it, what would you like?" I question. Edward places his index finger on his chin like he's in deep thought.

"Chicken stir fry?" He suggests. I smile and nod, that sounds really good. I kiss him softly before grabbing all the ingredients and start up the stove and washing my hands before starting to wash the vegetables.

"Do you need any help honey?" Edward asks wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and resting his interlocked hands on my belly.

"Want to help me cut the vegetables?" I offer. He nods and kisses my cheek before washing his own hands and helping me finish washing all the different vegetables. Edward puts on his iPod and puts it on shuffle as Metro Station's "Shake It" begins playing. While we started cutting the peppers and tomatoes Edward began bumping his hip with mine and I giggle before we began moving our hips side to side in sync. Edward began getting into it and singing along and he twirls me going back to the cutting. I was too happy and too into the song to realize Edward cursed loudly.

"FUCK!" He shouts. I pause the iPod and run over to him.

"What is it baby? Are you ok? You don't look like you hurt your eye or head what is it?" I question frantically holding his face in my hands. Edward frowns as he shows me his bleeding finger. It was cut up pretty bad but nothing serious it was just bleeding a lot.

"Come on let's go wash it up at the sink." I whisper and start the warm water. I hold his bleeding finger under it and he winces.

"It stings." He grunts.

"I know I'm sorry it should be better soon." I reply and kiss him softly to distract him. I nibble his bottom lip and he smiles before I put some soap and wash his finger gently.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Edward yells in pain. I smile sympathetically and kiss his cheek and neck to distract him even more. His head tilts back and his eyes close and lets out a small moan. I smile finished cleaning his finger and whisper for Edward to go sit down on the stool.

"I'll do anything you say baby..." He moans with a lazy smile and I giggle going under the sink and grabbing a first aid kit. Edward and I keep them all over the house because of how clutzy we are. Proven point: Edward's finger. I grab some gauze and tape and go back over to him. He pulls me to straddle him and I realize I've turned him on, I could feel Edward through the leggings I was wearing and his too tight skinny jeans. He begins kissing my neck and I let him so I can wrap up his finger.

"You taste sooooo good..."Edward moans against my skin and I smile and grab Edward's face kissing him gently.

"Alrighty baby all good." I state.

"Wait! You forgot something..." He drags out. I raise an eye-brow and he smiles innocently sticking his index finger up. "I need you to kiss my boo boo." He says in a baby voice. I giggle at him before kissing it gently and he hugs me tightly and tickles my neck by blowing raspberries and burying his face in my shoulder and neck.

"You are amazing now if you'll excuse me baby I need to polish the rocket I have a raging hard on thanks to your soft lips." Edward states bluntly and I laugh as he pecks my lips and goes upstairs. I throw the vegetables and chicken in the frying pan and it sizzles as I start stirring it all together. It was pretty quiet downstairs only the sound of the sizzling going on, I could hear everything Edward was doing.

_"Oh God Bella...fuck you're just so fucking...ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." _I giggle hearing him finish off and I put our now cooked dinner on two plates and grab us two cups full of ice and Coca Cola.

"Have fun?" I smirk as Edward enters drying his wet hands on his pants. He smirks back and presses my back to the counter and kisses my neck lightly.

"Indeed...I wish you were there helping me..." He groans and nibbles my soft spot and I grab his hair pressing his face in further.

"Oh Edward..." I whimper as his teeth nibble and his silky tongue laps out trailing up and down my neck as his hands massage my thighs.

"Dinner is getting cold..." I whisper breathless in his ear.

"Fuck dinner." He grumbles and I smile feeling him smirk against my skin.

"I do I worked hard to make it now eat. Play time later." I kiss each of his fingers and he smiles before feeding me a bite and I do the same.

"Yummy." We say in unison and kiss once more. Edward's phone started ringing and he grabbed it out of his pocket and I pulled him in tighter in-between my legs as he sat me on the counter and we continued feeding each other.

"Hey Emmett what's going on? Mhm I remembered. Sure sure, yeah we'll be happy to. Ok see ya bro, bye." I quirk an eye-brow.

"How do you feel about going to the studio tomorrow?"


	22. Tanya?

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

"Babe are you done? We have to get to the studio before we're late!" I yell as I hear her light footsteps upstairs. I check my watch and scratch my hair, yup we're going to be late. Hopefully no one is too mindful. I won't have to do anything for a while so it shouldn't be a big deal. Not to mention it's harder for Bella to move around with her large companion.

"I'm almost done Edward Jesus! Just wait a second!" She yells angrily. I smile to myself, I love when she's all feisty. It makes me want her more, reminds me of all the sexual tension we built up before getting together. She always hated me but it made the chase all the more fun. I see her come out of the room dressed cutely as always and I smile up at her.

"About time slow poke." I tease. She sticks her tongue out as she walks downstairs.

"You'd be the same fucking way if you had this," She places her hands on her large stomach, "to move around with. Ok? You're not the one carrying the baby." I usher her over and pull her into my arms burying my face in her neck.

"Edward get off." She groans. She's frustrated and I know that, that's why I'm trying to make her laugh by playing with her.

"Aww but you loved me on you last night." I whisper against in her ear my lips brushing her soft skin and she shutters. My hands move to her amazing ass and squeeze lightly and she grabs my head pulling me further into her neck.

"I loves you." I say quietly and place butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders. She giggles her cute adorable laugh and grabs my face kissing me gently.

"Me loves you back." Bella replies and I kiss her again before grabbing the keys to my car. I make sure I have my phone and wallet and Bella does the same before we get in my car and head off to the studio. Bella grabs my hand and I lace our fingers together as she bounces in her steat bopping her head to the music. Her black Ray Bans look so sexy on her I could barely keep my eyes on the road. Her short shorts were riding up and I nearly moan at the sight, and I groan out loud when I feel her place my hand on her thigh and she holds her hand on mine keeping it there. Her skin was so silky smooth and it was incredibly warm from the bright California sun flooding into my car. I began skimming my fingers along her tight squeezing lightly every once and a while and she gasps. I bite my lip and Bella mumbles "Edward keep you eyes on the road please." I chuckle slightly and she kisses my cheek as she continues to bounce to the music. When we arrive Bella and I hold hands walking in and see everyone there already.

"Finally I was wondering when you two would get here!" Alice exclaims and comes over and attacks Bella in a hug right away resting her head on Bella's belly.

"I'm sorry Alice but little missy over here was taking for-fucking-ever to get ready." I state teasingly. Bella flips me off and goes to sulk on the couch and I wink at the guys before going over to get getting on my knees in front of her and placing my hands on her knees.

"Baby you know I didn't mean it. I know it's hard for you to walk around carrying Logan. I love you and how long it takes." I whisper against her soft skin kissing her thighs gently. She continues to pout her arms still crossed over her chest. I smirk before moving my kisses to her belly feeling Logan kick against my lips and over her shirt covered chest to her neck and face.

"Baby I loves you." I mumble against her incredibly delicious skin as I kiss her eye-lids gently and move to her nose and pouty lips. She sighs and grabs my face kissing me harder on the lips.

"I can't resist your kisses." Bella whines and kisses me again and I smile before burying my face further into her neck kissing all over. Bella hugged me to her and Emmett jumps on the couch next to her and kisses all over her too.

"Ah! Get off Emmett! I wants my Edward lovings!" She exclaims.

"Me too doll face! Isn't that right Mr. Muffin Man?" Emmett questions me and cuddles into me. I laugh as I pull them both into my arms and kiss both of their foreheads.

"I love you both." I state.

"But I'm smexier with my awesome bod that you wish you could just lick." Emmett points out. I roll my eyes.

"Actually it's my old bod that he couldn't keep his mouth off of." Bella corrects.

"And I still can't keep my mouth or tongue off of it." I mutter and kiss her skin more. Emmett places her legs on his lap and kisses her legs.

"Damn look at you Bella is anyone else allowed to join the orgy?" Jasper says smirking. We all laugh but the happy moment is interrupted by an unexpected guest.

"Hey guys." That icy cold voice made my heart freeze and my brain stop functioning. Bella gives us all a confused glance and she tries to get me to look at her but I feel everything in my body shut down and my walls build up instantly.

"Tanya!" We all yell in unison.


	23. Fuck You All, This Isn't Finished!

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

Everyone freezes and I stare at everyone totally confused. Who is this girl? And why has Edward suddenly become stiff on me? I grab his face trying to get him to look at me but his eyes just stayed frozen and scared and he was totally tense.

"Tanya!" They all yell in unison. Ah that explains it. What in the fuck is she doing here? She better not have come back for Edward because that will just fuck him up and no one fucks with my man. Not anymore.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" Jasper sneers angrily at her. Whoa there! I've never seen Jasper so angry.

"You have no fucking right to be here Tanya." Alice states darkly. They were all glaring darkly at her except Edward who remained frozen.

"I came back to talk to Edward. Edward are you even paying attention?" Tanya says with a smirk. I give her a weird look and her eyes shift to me.

"Who the fuck are you?" My eyes widen. Who in the fuck does she think she is speaking to me like that? I don't even know the bitch and she's beeing fucking nuts.

"I'm Edward's girlfriend. His pregnant girlfriend. My name is Bella." I reply standing up. Edward curls up into a fetal position and Emmett places his hand on Edward's shaking form. I place my hand on my lower back and she glares at my stomach.

"I always knew he'd knock up one of his sluts eventually." Tanya replies. I clench my fists and glare daggers at her.

"Excuse me I'm not the slut. If I'm correct you were the one who cheated on him all the time. You were the one sleeping around with other guys while he waited up at night for you to come home. If I'm not mistaken that sounds like a slut to me. Do I stand corrected?" I hiss. Her eyes widen.

"I don't know who you think you are talking to me like that bitch but your going to pay." She moves to step towards me and I smirk.

"Touch me bitch I fucking dare you." I taunt. She wouldn't dare touch me. She may tower over me by two inches and I may be fucking huge thanks to being pregnant but I could still take her on if I had to. Suddenly she slaps me and grabs me by my hair.

"Of fuck no you dumb whore!" I scream and push her off me and punch her hard in the nose. I feel it crack beneath my fists instantly. She screams in pain as blood gushes out and I smirk to myself and rub my belly.

"You alright Logan?" He kicks, good she didn't hurt him.

"You fucking cunt!" Tanya shouts at me and lunges at me but Edward steps in front of me completely shielding me. Everyone gasps.

"E-Edward what do you think your doing? That fucking slut needs to learn a fucking lesson! She broke my fucking nose!" Tanya hollers.

"Oh shut the fuck up you stupid bitch if I wasn't fucking pregnant you'd be dead on the ground before your dainty little wrist came into contact with my face." I argue back.

"Shut the fuck up both of you! Tanya I have no idea why your here or why you feel the need to talk to me. I don't want anything to fucking do with you ever again. You were a fucking whore. You betrayed my trust and broke my heart." Edward states.

"Aww boo hoo you little baby so I wasn't faithful? Like your any better? You got some whore knocked up, good fucking job I hope she gave you an STD!" I shake my head angrily and go to move around Edward and slam that bitches face into the ground but Emmett grabs me restraining me.

"She's not a fucking slut God dammit! You are! You are for all the hurt you caused me and for fucking around with anything that walks and has a dick. You even tried to pull moves on my friends. How fucking dare you say I'm no better because I'm better now since meeting Bella. She made me realize that love gets a second chance. I fucking loved you and I treated you good Tanya and all you did was spit back in my face. Well no more, you need to leave me the fuck alone and stay out of my fucking life. Now go before I call security on your ass. And don't even think about pressing charges on Bella because you assaulted first we all saw it and we'll all back her up." Edward finishes angrily. Tanya glares at all of us and screams stomping her feet on the ground.

"Fuck you all! This isn't finished!" Tanya screams before leaving quickly.

"Have a nice trip bitch!" Alice shouts. I grab Edward's shoulder and he shrugs me off. I give him a confused look and his face is sad.

"I need some time alone." He whispers before apologizing softly and kissing me and leaving. What did I do wrong?

* * *

**oh no! Edward won't talk to Bella! His walls are built up again! Will she fix him? And Bella kicked Tanya's ass! woohoo!**


	24. I'm Never Letting You Go

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

I can't believe Edward just left. What did I do wrong? What could I have possibly done to offend him? Or hurt him? This is so...different. He's never been mad at me before. I felt tears brim my eyes and Emmett pulls me into a comforting hug.

"Why is he mat at me? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" I question. Emmett shakes his head and kisses my forehead.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Edward just needs some time to straighten his brain out. Seeing Tanya again disorientated his brain so he's all fucked up right now. Just give him an hour or two and then go look for him ok?" Emmett explains. I nod and he pulls me into his lap on the couch and holds me while I wait. Where could Edward be...

~Edward's POV~

I sit on the bench at the local park staring at the huge pond. A family of ducks trails up and down the hills and kids scream and play while their parents eat the picnic. That'll be Bella and I soon. Having family picnics. I can't believe Tanya showed up today. What in the fuck would she come looking for me? She must have just been trying to fuck up my life again. Seeing her and Bella fight I felt paralyzed like I just couldn't react to anything going on around me. But when I saw Tanya lunge at Bella I lost it. She could have hurt Bella and Logan. If she had done anything to hurt our baby...I would have hit her. I know it's wrong to hit girls but that would just be the wrong fucking way to mess with me. I have a family now to protect and I did a shitty job. It was only until at that moment that I stepped up. God dammit I'm the fucking worst.

"Edward?" I hear a soft voice. I look up and see Bella through blurry vision and she walks over and sits next to me. I grab her hand and link our fingers together.

"Oh God baby I'm so sorry I left I just...I needed to clear my head. I never thought I'd have to see Tanya again and I never thought it would fuck me up this badly if I did. I cause so many problems in our relationship I don't deserve you. You should just break up with me so you can have a normal life." I explain. Bella bites her lip and sniffles before wiping at her eyes.

"Please don't cry...don't cry because of me I'm not worth your tears...I'm not worth your time..." I trail off and Bella shakes her head and grabs my face.

"But you are Edward! I love you so fucking much! I love you to the ends of the earth. I'll love you until the day I fucking die. We may have more than enough problems as a couple but everyone goes through their troubles it only makes us stronger. The best way to prove we're meant to be is how we still manage to stay together even through all our shit problems. Edward you are not a fuckup ok? You make mistakes just like every other human being." Bella argues. Why is she trying to be so nice? I know I'm no good for her.

"Bella you don't get it! I'm no good for you! I don't deserve to be having a baby with you! You should be having one with Emmett who was there for you since the beginning when I didn't know or didn't want to believe it. He took care of you and took you to your doctor appointments and acted more like a boyfriend than I ever did!" I yell and stand up pacing.

"Edward I don't want to be with Emmett! I want to be with you! Don't you get it! I love you! I was meant to have your baby! Even if it happened the way it did it was always supposed to happen! God only sends you what you can handle! I can handle our baby and I can handle you! There was a reason we found each other Edward! Haven't you felt it all these months? That we were meant to be?" Bella cries. I feel tears flood my own eyes and I run over to her falling on my knees hugging her tightly and resting my head on her chest.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that I'm just...so insecure! I know Emmett still likes you but he wants us to be happy! He's willing to sacrifice his own happiness for us! That's how much he loves us! But he is the one who deserves you, even if we know we're meant to be he's better for you. I just love you so much and I'm sorry for making your life so complicated it was probably a lot less stressful before you met me." I say as she rubs my head and wipes my tears.

"Edward I want to be with you. I choose to be with you, I'm never giving you up. And my life was a lot less stressful before I met you," She pauses and makes my head look at her and she gives me a soft smile, "but it was also a lot more boring. If it hadn't been for you I would have never fallen in love or carrying a wonderful gift inside of me." I smile back and she kisses my forehead wiping the rest of my tears away before we both stand up and I hug her tightly. I grab her face and push my lips on hers and she smiles before kissing me back with just as much force. Our lips move together in sync and I nibble her bottom lip as I beg for entrance. She gladly opens her mouth and let's my tongue intertwine with hers and my hands tangle in her hair as hers continues to stay on my neck. We kiss for God knows how long before I pull away slowly and peck her lips a couple of times and bury my face in her neck lifting her off the ground as she squeals.

"I'm never letting you go."


	25. Freaks

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

"Come on Edward...we have to go now!" I yell. Now I'm the one waiting for him to get ready.

"Hold on a sec baby you were hogging the bathroom!" He shouts. I roll my eyes but smile as I pet Sebastian and Elmo. I hear his footsteps going around the upstairs. He, Emmett and Jasper and I are all going to go shopping for baby stuff like clothes and bedding. Edward let me pick the theme of the room but he's not letting me see it until it's complete. I picked Winnie the Pooh. I'm excited none the less. Edward comes downstairs dressed in a teal and white baseball long sleeve tee and black tight skinny jeans and Nike dunks.

"Edward baby can I borrow a hoodie?" I ask. He nods and goes to the closet grabbing his plain black hoodie and I smile slipping it on. It smells like him...Gain laundry detergent and his cologne. Yummy.

"You look cute." He says smiling and kisses me softly. I smile up at him.

"Thank you, now the guys should be here any-" The doorbell rings cutting me off.

"Minute." I finish before we both laugh and grabs our keys as we go and open the door revealing the two.

"Come on let's go I want to go spoil Logan!" Emmett yells and tugs on my hand. Edward locks the front door while Emmett hurries and helps me into the backseat. Edward joins me and we all buckle up before heading to Babies R' Us. Edward and I have a subscription there so we get discounts.

"So what's the major plan today? What's the main stuff to buy?" Jasper questions.

"Clothes, diapers, bottles and then we can spoil him with everything else. Oh! And we need to buy the stuff for the nursery since Bella picked the theme." Edward explains.

"Winnie the Pooh right?" Emmett asks. I nod smiling, I like the way Pooh looks before they started to re-animate and draw him to what he looks like now all 3D and they even got rid of Christopher Robin now it's some chick, that's bullshit.

"I got my credit cards I'm spoiling him no ifs, ands, or buts!" He replies. I giggle and Edward rolls his eyes but let's out a small smile.

"When's the next doctor's appointment Bells?" Jasper pipes up.

"It is in two days. I'm almost seven months now, it's getting crazy! He's so big or at least he feels really big." I say laughing. The three of them laugh as well and we arrive. Edward grabs my hand and I link our fingers together and we all walk inside.

"TO THE CLOTHES ISLE!" Emmett yells and all the mothers to be and fathers gave him weird looks.

I laugh as we follow him and Edward says "Pay no attention to the freak running around." People give us the odd stare and I blush before we arrive where the clothes are.

"Look guys! I already found a shit load of stuff! This set is only $19.99 for all these clothes! And there's all these cool graphic tees!" Emmett exclaims. Edward and I walk over and Jasper starts looking at the different hats and shoes.

"Look baby this is what's going to pop out of you." Edward puts one of the beanies on his head and a green shirt that says "My dad is a rock star" and I giggle at the face he's making. His eyes were doing the puppy dog look and his bottom lip was jutted out. I giggle.

"Yeah but he's going to have some of my looks too silly." I reply and kiss his pouty lips and Edward chuckles against our lips.

"Look my mom is number 1!" Emmett yells and throws me the shirt. This is how the whole shopping trip went. They picked out all the clothes and diapers and booties and bottles while I grabbed the bedding and swing and baby seat. We spent a lot of fucking money but it was so fucking worth it.

"Ya know I say that was quite successful." Jasper states as we sit outside Panera eating lunch.

"Yeah I agree." Edward replies.

"When do we get to go and do the nursery! I want to finish it!" Emmett whines.

"Tomorrow, we're spending all day doing it so it can be finished." Edward tells him. He claps excitedly and I smile widely.

"Thank you guys so much for everything. For all the support and help it really means a lot." I say.

"Yeah really it does mean a lot to the both of us. You guys have been there from the start, we couldn't ask for better friends." Edward adds.

"Aww group hug!" Emmett shouts and we all laugh standing up and hugging.

"Oh Emmett that's my ass." Jasper squeaks and Emmett giggles playfully. Wow what freaks...but I love them anyways.


	26. Make It A Sweet, Sweet Goodbye

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV~

As Alice and i made the boys their lunch we talked about Logan.

"So are your parents and his parents coming?" She asks smiling. I bit my bottom lip and shrug my shoulders.

"Hi parents are coming." I reply simply. She gives me a curious glance.

"Are yours coming?" Alice questions. No one knows about my parents except Edward. I didn't even want to tell him but he insisted and I ended up breaking and telling him.

"My uh parents are dead. When I was seventeen they died in a car accident. Drunk driver driving a semi smashed into them completely crunching the car against a wall. I only have my older brother but I never see him, he travels a lot." I explain. Alice's eyes widen and she gives me a sympathetic look before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I know a 'sorry' isn't what you want to hear but I really am. How terrible to lose both at once I can't even imagine." She whispers. I give her a weak smile.

"It's alright I know they've always watched over me and the last part of my senior year I stayed with my aunt. It's all good really and Edward's parents are parents enough for the both of us. I haven't met them yet but I've talked on the phone and they treat me well so it's good." I say. Alice nods and smiles.

"His parents are amazing, especially his mom, she's a kick." I nod laughing and agreeing with her.

"She's really sweet and totally excited." Alice gives me a look and sets the sandwiches on the plates.

"Do you know about Edward's brother?" I raise an eye-brow, he never mentioned he had one...did he?

"I didn't know he had one he never brings him up. Does he live in Maryland too?" I question. Alice frowns and shakes her head.

"I can't believe he never told you. Edward's brother is dead. In 2004 he committed suicide. Edward always blamed himself for it...why didn't he tell you? I know he doesn't like to talk about it but that's a serious topic. It won't be easy but when we all leave you should talk to him. It's serious." Alice explains. OMG...Edward had a brother and he committed suicide. Fuck I need to talk to him now.

~

"Do I get to see the nursery?" I ask excitedly. Edward smirks as he shuts the front door and locks it. Everyone just left after a long day the boys finished it up.

"Later tonight, I haven't seen you all day." He whines and pulls me into his arms and kisses me gently. I smile into the kiss and play with his hair. I pull away and lead him over to the couch and we both sit down.

"So my mom called she wants us to go to Maryland before the baby is born, that way they can meet you and stuff. I'll fly them out for the birth." Edward states, I play with his fingers and nod my head.

"Ok when?" I question.

"Next month so when you're eight months." I giggle they just want to see me all huge and shit. I nod again and take a deep breath. I need him to open up and tell me about his brother. I talked about my parents that was hard. It's his turn now.

"Edward...Alice told me something today. I wish you would have been the one to tell me but I think we should talk about it." I start off. Edward gives me a confused glance but nods for me to continue.

"She told me about your brother." I whisper. His eyes widen and he drops my hand and scoots back away from me. I don't blame him he wasn't expecting this.

"S-She told you?" He stutters. I nod my head and scoot over to him but he stands up angrily and turns away from me, his back visibly shaking and his fists clenched.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Edward?" I ask softly. He spins around and glares daggers at me.

"Do you think I wanted you to know! I never wanted you to find out! It's...it's too personal. And not only that but it was my fucking fault! It's my fucking fault he's dead and I can't ever take it back!" He sneers. Why would it be his fault?

"Why would it be your fault Edward? You didn't do anything to him." I question and stand up. Edward pulls at his hair.

"You don't fucking get it Bella! He was an attention seeker! He was crying out for some help and all I did was treat him like shit and fight with him! He took one of our fights too seriously and I left and when I came back he was dead on the floor with bottles of pills surrounding him!" Edward shouts. I flinch but stand my ground.

"Edward honey you didn't make him swallow the pills don't blame yourself you-" Edward marched over to me and grabbed my shoulders tightly and shook his head his eyes all watery.

"It was my fault! I was an asshole to him! And he killed himself because of it! He's gone because of me! I caused someone's death do you know how that makes me feel! Especially knowing it was my own God damned brother! Jesus Christ you don't get it!" Edward screams and I bite my lip looking up at him.

"No it wasn't stop it now Edward. It was his choice now stop fucking blaming yourself! You did not cause it!" I yell and push him off of me.

"Fucking A haven't you been fucking listening! I did too cause it! You don't understand-" I slap him hard across the face and Edward gives me a shocked face and holds his cheek. My hand tingles from when I hit him too hard, his cheek was reddening quickly.

"You fucking listen to me Edward Anthony Cullen. You did not cause your brother to kill himself. It was his own God damned choice ok? I know it hurts to lose someone trust me I fucking know! I know that suicide always leaves the ones behind to hurt the most. But you can't blame yourself for something you didn't do. I know you're angry and hurt at yourself for the situation but it wasn't you! He chose to do it! And he's looking at you and seeing all the pain it caused!" I shout and Edward rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you Bella!" He opens the front door and slams it shut behind him and I sigh rubbing my temples. God we have so many problems. I go upstairs and can't resist temptation and open Logan's room. It was beautiful, everyone about it was perfect. The room was painted baby blue, his crib and matching changing table on one side of the wall and a big white couch opposite with a rocking chair. His boxes of diapers and bottles and swing set and baby seats were piled up in a corner and his closet was all his clothes and shoes and in more drawers were more clothed folded neatly and nicely. The guys did so well. They did a big mural on one of the walls and above the baby's crib he had a mobile of each character and on the wall there was a picture of Edward and I kissing in black and white and his hands were on my tummy, under the caption he painted "Daddy & Mommy" I felt my eyes water. Well right now Logan is lucky to not being seeing daddy and mommy fighting.

~Edward's POV~

I need to get out. I need fresh air. As the front door slams shut behind me my tears fall faster and I sniffle walking down the street. I just need to walk around for a while. I can't believe Alice told Bella, I was trying to keep it secret. I didn't want her to ever find out. I just...I didn't want her to be ashamed of me. Or felt like she couldn't trust me. I've been working so hard to gain her trust. Her words kept sinking into my head, it wasn't my fault. She kept saying to stop blaming it on myself, but how can I not? If I hadn't been such an ass to him and if we hadn't fought so much he'd still be here. Be here to look after his nephew. God. I fall to my knees on the sidewalk and rub my eyes trying to get rid of my tears. They just keep falling. I need to stop blaming myself. That was five years ago...old news. My past. It needs to stay in the past. I need to focus on the present and future. Both are inside my house. I stand up and wipe my eyes before running back home which was luckily only three blocks away, I hadn't made it far but I had been doing circles for twenty minutes. I pant a little before opening the door and spotting Bella sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. She looks up and sniffles her eyes bloodshot and eye-liner and mascara messy. She stands up and my breath hitches in my throat.

"Edward?" She asks softly, her voice breaking. I don't say anything I just march up to her and grab her face passionately kissing her on the lips. She seemed shocked but she began moving her lips with mine and running her fingers through my hair. My tongue forced her mouth open and she moans as our tongues touch and I pull her even closer and her hands move to my waist. I continue to massage her tongue against mine and when I pull away it was slow and I kiss her a couple of times more.

"I'm so sorry. You're right I had no right to be yelling at you like that. I should have told you I was just scared you wouldn't trust me anymore or be ashamed. I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you, I'm so sorry." I mutter out quickly in one breath. She smiles up at me.

"It's alright, I didn't want you to find out about my parents but you did anyway." She replies softly. I hug her to me tightly and run my fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I promise to be more honest with you. It's just a...tough and very personal topic I don't ever like to bring up." I explain. Bella nods understanding where I'm coming from.

"You know our song 'Lullabies'? That song is written about my brother." I whisper. She grabs my hand and leads me over to the couch and pushes me down. I stare at her shocked as she goes and plugs in her iPod to the iHome and puts on the song and she goes and sits on my lap and I rest my head on her chest, my arms tightly around her middle.

"Go ahead and cry sweetie...I'm here for you..." She whispers gently and kisses my forehead. I squeeze my eyes shut but they fall anyways. And the whole night Bella held me and let me get my feelings out...I'm so lucky to have her.


	27. I Am A Lot Happier, Dad

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

Well we've arrived. Time to stay with the parents. It's the last week of Bella's seventh month and we're staying from Monday to Monday...it's going to be so long. I love my parents and I love being home but...that's a long time to be here in little suburban Towson, Maryland.

"Don't let my mom bombard you ok?" I tell Bella as we get off the plan and hold hands walking towards the terminal. She smiles and squeezes our hands.

"Don't worry baby I'm not scared, I've heard good things about both your parents." She replies. Bella leaned up and kissed me softly before I smile down at her. Nothing to be nervous about...she's just meeting my parents. No big deal. I take a deep breath as I spot my parents, my mom was bouncing in excitement, she's a trip I love her.

"Come on let's go." I tell Bella and we walk forward and my mom screams before running over to us and attacking me in a hug.

"My little baby is home! Oh my it's just so exciting!" She screams, her British accent coming out. We did live there for years after all.

"Hi mommy how are you?" I ask as I pull away and smile down at her.

"I'm great honey! Oh! This must be the famous Bella I hear so much about! Oh she is so beautiful Edward the way you describe her...she's even more stunning in person. HI honey I'm Mrs. Cullen but you can call me Esme." I smile as my mom embraces Bella and Bella equally hugs her back.

"Hi Esme it's very nice to finally meet you I've heard many things about the infamous Mrs. Cullen." She replies.

"All good things I hope?" My mom questions with a smile.

"Most definitely." My mom's attention turns towards Bella's stomach and she squeals even more and places her hands on Bella's large stomach.

"My grandson is in there! How far along are you again honey?" Bella smiles up at me as if telling me to answer for her.

"She's in the last week of her seventh month mom. The week we're here is her last one." I explain.

"Aww the little one is coming! Carlisle get over here and come greet the kids!" Mom yells and My dad comes over and hugs me.

"Good to see you again son, looking good." He tells me.

"Thanks dad. This is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my father." I introduce the two and he hugs her.

"Nice to meet you Bella you can call me Carlisle sweetheart." He tells Bella and she nods.

"It's nice to meet you too Carlisle, thank you so much for letting us visit." Bella tells them both.

"Oh honey the pleasure if all ours! We definitely wanted to meet our son's girlfriend, the steady beautiful one who won't hurt him and is carrying our grandson." My mom tells us.

"Mom!" I groan and Bella grabs my hand again to calm me.

"Come on Esme I don't think any of us want to stay in the airport all day. Edward come help me with the bags would you?" My dad suggests. My mom links arms with Bella and they walk off towards the exit and entrance of the airport. I sigh as my dad helps with the suitcase.

"So how are things with Bella?" My dad has always been cool to talk to about stuff, I trust him a lot.

"Honestly we have a lot of fights because we're both stubborn but we're definitely in love. I like to think all the fights we have makes us stronger because we always make it through in the end." I explain.

"She seems like a nice girl, seems like a keeper and she also seems to make you very happy. Tanya never seemed to do that, you just look a lot happier son that's all." My dad replies. I nod smiling.

"I am a lot happier dad." I say and he wraps his arm around me and we meet the girls at the car. I help Bella in and then sit next to her in the backseat as we buckle up and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"How was the flight kids? Did you get some sleep?" My mom questions happily. She's very excited to see both of us.

"It was good we both slept the whole way because we woke up at four to get ready." Bella tells them. I nod against her shoulder and she plays with our connected hands.

"That's good I'm making spaghetti for dinner." She says. I smile missing my mom's cooking and Bella kisses my forehead. The rest of the way mom asked questions and we both took turns answering her. My dad didn't really bother since she was asking enough for the both of them. When we arrive back to my family home memories from my child hood flooded back in. Bella looks up at me.

"Ready?" She asks softly. I nod and we go inside and I help her take off her coat and she smiles looking around my family home. Pictures from my childhood caught her attention right away and she smiles looking at all of them. I notice her look at a picture of my brother and I and she looks at it curiously. I wrap my arms around her from behind and rest my chin on her head.

"Was that him?" Bella questions.

"Yeah that was him." I whisper. She turns in my arms and gives me a small smile before hugging me tightly. I feel my eyes water thinking of him and all the memories and she runs her fingers through my hair gently and whispers sweet nothings in my ear to comfort me.

"I love you so much." I tell her softly and cup her face in my hands.

"I love you too Edward." I bend down and press my lips to hers and we both smile into the kiss and she pulls away wiping my tears away.

"It's ok to cry, I'm here for you." Bella reminds me.

"I know it's just...hard to talk about that's all." I explain. She nods and wipes more of my tears away before kissing my face softly. I smile down at her and kiss the top of her and place my hands on her tummy.

"I love you Logan." I tell her tummy and Bella giggles as I place kisses on it. Logan kicks against my lips and that only causes me to smile wider. He's too cute.

"Edward honey will you come help me make dinner, that way Bella can rest!" My mom yells from the kitchen. I turn to Bella and she was yawning and I smile.

"Be right there ma!" I shout and grab Bella's face kissing her once more.

"Go and relax baby." I tell her. She nods and kisses me once more before going upstairs and I walk to the kitchen.

"What'd you need mommy?" She points to the vegetables and I know she means to wash and chop them up for the salad. I nod and go wash my hands before beginning to help out.

"Bella is a lovely girl honey I'm glad you're with her now and having a baby with her instead of that rotten Tanya. I never liked her, I never trusted her. Bella...she's got a good heart and a good spirit. She's definitely a keeper." My mom states. I smile thinking about my precious angel upstairs and the other one growing inside of her.

"Yeah she's...amazing. Her and I fight a lot but she's absolutely wonderful. The best person I know because she stands up to me, she keeps me grounded and level headed...she's real ya know? I know I can always trust her, with Tanya I couldn't." I explain and start chopping away. Have to be more careful this time, don't want a repeat of a few weeks ago. I have a scar now.

"Fighting just strengthens your relationship Edward. The key is to always be honest with each other, even if it hurts. Don't make a big deal of things, just love each other and always be honest with each other and everything will turn out fine. When your baby comes...it's pull your love even closer. It'll really bring the family together." I nod.

"Where are her parents again?" I sigh, I forgot my mom doesn't know.

"Her parents died when she was seventeen in a terrible car accident. A drunk driver in a semi crunched her parents car up against a wall, they died instantly from impact, the car was completely totaled. The last few months of her senior year she lived with her aunt." I reply. My mom's eyes widen.

"How terrible...I feel so bad for asking now. I won't mention them unless she brings them up. She always has a second home here though Edward, make sure you tell her that. She's family now, I look at her like a daughter." I smile at my mom and pull her into a hug kissing her head.

"I love you mommy..." I whisper.

"I love you too Edward..." I nuzzle my face into my mom's hair feeling safe and content. I missed her so much...


	28. I'm Not The Best Demonstrative Partner

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Bella's POV; One Month Later~

Back in Los Angeles from Maryland. It was so much fun getting to know Edward's family. His mom and dad adore me, they say I'm perfect for him in every way and that I've changed him for the better. While there Edward took me to all his favorite places growing up and showing me everyone's parents houses and what not. Towson was a nice little town, I enjoyed it so much but of course it is nice to be back. And now I'm freaking the fuck out because Logan is due any day now and I'm so not ready. I mean I'm packed for the hospital and his room is all decorated but I just feel really nervous. I've been doing yoga throughout the pregnancy to help keep me calm. Today I have La Ma's class with Edward, that should be fun.

"Are you ready?" he asks me.

"Yeah just...one second." I say gasping a little from coming downstairs. I'm so fucking gigantic I swear I look ten months pregnant. It's the whole petite size that makes me look so big. I've only really gained weight in my stomach that's all. I'm not worried about losing it, it shouldn't be too difficult. Edward grasps my hand in his and kisses my hand softly before pulling me into his arms. Out of all our friends and family he is the most excited, it's all he's been talking about. Today is March 6th, 2010 and the boys new album is coming out in June. They have two more songs to record before it's finished, it's going to be called Found Your Place. It's really good from everything I've listened to, I'm excited for them. And by June when they go on tour the baby will be old enough to go. He'll be three months by then. Anyways Edward helps me over to the car and inside of it and I buckle up staring at my bulging belly. Fucking shit man I can't wait to finally meet Logan, I love carrying him but it's making me really tired and sore too.

"Do you think tonight is the night!" Edward asks excitedly as he drives towards the class. I smile at him, he asks that every day. But today does feel different, for some reason I feel like I might go into labor tonight.

"Actually I kind of have a feeling tonight is the night." I whisper. Edward grips my hand and I lace our fingers together and he smiles wide.

"I do too, like a really strong reason. My parents are flying in tomorrow morning and the gang is coming over tonight, who knows what'll happen." Edward replies. I nod my head and rub my tummy.

"He'll come when he's ready to." I say. We continue to talk about our baby boy's arrival until we arrive at the class and Edward and I walk inside. Several couples were already there so we took our seats and Edward scooted his chair closer to mine and wrapped his arm around my chair so I would lean into him.

"Alright guys welcome back to La Ma's. How many of you are in your final month?" The teacher asks happily. Me and three other women raised their hands.

"Great! Bella when is your due date?" She picks me out first, great.

"I'm due any day now actually, we're having a little boy named Logan." I explain. Everyone "aww's" Edward and I are the youngest couple in the class so we get a lot of attention.

"Alright well this afternoon we are going to practice the trip to the hospital. I want you women to practice your breathing and men I need you to be there and comfort them because we all know how painful this will be." Well that's reassuring. I start doing the breaths.

"Hee hee hoo!" I pant and Edward rubs my lower back like he knows I like and whispers sweet things to me.

"You're doing great baby I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." Edward repeats in my ear softly, his warm breath cascading down my neck. I smile gripping his hand.

"Alright now I know back pain is a common thing in pregnancy so men show your women some lovings and rub her back." I smile widely and Edward kisses me softly before starting to give me a full on massage while I lean forward on a big bouncy exercise ball.

"Mmm Edward right there...that feels perfect..." I moan. Edward's hands dug in and he placed kisses on my bare shoulders and neck every once and a while.

"I love you so much Bella." He whispers gently and kiss my ear.

"Mmm I love you toooooooo..." I say smiling with my eyes closed. I hear him chuckle which causes goose bumps to rise across my skin. The class continued with a birth video and some demonstrations of the baby coming out of a vagina.

"Edward come help me please." The teacher states and I giggle before Edward steps up.

"Ok I want you to hold the vagina while I demonstrate the baby coming out." He smirks but nods and while she's facing forward teaching the lesson Edward does perverted things like flicking his tongue out repeatedly near the hole with his eyes half way closed. Everyone stifles giggles. The teacher pauses but we wave her off to continue. Next Edward brought the plastic vagina closer to his crotch like he was thrusting into it and more of us laughed harder.

"I don't there is anything funny about a baby coming out of your vagina ladies." She says. I cover my mouth nodding and feeling myself smile wider when Edward imitates her behind her back doing crazy hand motions. We all burst out into laughter and she turns and burns holes into Edward. He stops and waves innocently with his cute adorable smile.

"Edward you won't be squeezing this baby out but you need to be there and support Bella not act like a babbling bafoon! Sit down!" Edward bows and we all clap for him before he comes and sits down next to me again. I grab his face and whisper in his ear "I love you silly monkey." He giggles and burrows his face in the crook of my neck, his warm breath felt so good and I pulled his hair a little.

"I love you too." His lips brushed against my skin as he talked and I bite my lip refraining from moaning loudly. When class finished we went home and the gang was over.

"How was La Ma's?" Alice questions. I giggle and Edward smirks wide.

"Well let's just say I'm not the best demonstrative partner." Edward replies.

"Oh God what did you do!" Alice screams. Edward pulls me in tighter to his chest.

"Well he acted like he was eating out and thrusting into the plastic vagina while she talked about how the baby leaves." I explain. The guys burst out into laughter and Alice rolls her eyes with a small smile. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I hunch over. Edward grabs me.

"Baby are you alright?" He asks concerned. I take a deep breath and feel like I'm being stabbed in the stomach. Oh fuck...contractions. I groan and throw my head back on Edward's shoulder and everyone rushes over. I feel something wet and warm slide down my thighs and to my calves and my eyes widen.

"MY FUCKING WATER JUST BROKE!" I shout. Everyone's eyes widen and I start panicking right away, well Logan is coming whether we're ready or not.


	29. What A Beautiful Creation

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Bella has just gone into labor! This is just so exciting!

"Can someone help me into the car God dammit so we can get to a fucking hospital!" Bella yells while gripping her belly.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! BELLA IS HAVING A BABY! BELLA IS HAVING A BABY! BELLA IS HAVING-" Riley tripped Emmett as he was screaming around the house his long arms high in the air, Emmett grunts as he hits the floor face first.

"Enough fooling around! Let's go!" I shout and grab Bella's overnight bag and Alice and I help her into the car. Alice and Jasper sit in the back with her and Emmett gets in my car and Riley goes to pick my parents up at the airport, he says he would be there as soon as he could.

"BUCKLE UP!" I instruct and speed off towards the nearest hospital. Bella was gripping Alice and Jasper's hands tightly in hers squeezing and wincing trying not to cry out in pain. I felt so bad because she is in pain and I am powerless to do anything about it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Whoa! These contractions are fucking shit! Like fucking cramps only a thousand times more painful! God Logan that hurts!" Bella wails and shakes her head as she tries to calm herself.

"DRIVE FASTER!" Emmett yells.

"I'M FUCKING TRYING!" I swerve the car and take a sharp left and we all scream as we hit traffic. Fuck how worse can this get! As the line starts moving quicker some fucker decides to cut me off out of nowhere and I honk the horn loudly and start cussing like shit.

"WHAT A FUCKING DOUCHE! MY GIRLFRIEND IS HAVING A FUCKING BABY AND HE IS BEING A FUCKING RETARD AND CUTTING ME THE FUCK OFF! GOD DAMMIT!" I scream in frustration.

"FUCK YOU MAN! FUCK YOU!" I shout and flip him off as I speed faster. I was going over eighty when a mustang cop decides to pull me over. I hit my head on the steering well and feel around for Bella's thigh and squeeze slightly.

"I am so sorry baby." I whisper shamefully. I can't believe our first time is ending up like this. What a fucking mess. I hit my seat with the other hand and Emmett rubs my shoulder soothingly and Bella moans in pain and grips my hand and squeezes. Her eyes were teary and I bit my lip feeling terrible. I really am the worst boyfriend ever.

"Edward please don't let go..." Bella begs. I smile slightly and kiss her hand and roll down my window as the cop comes forward.

"Sir did you know you were going twenty miles over the speed limit?" He asks.

"Listen man I'm speeding because my girlfriend is in labor and I need to get to the hospital like now." I plead. He looks at Bella and she had her eyes closed and she was breathing heavily.

"Alright I can give you an escort then." He states.

"FUCKING DO IT THEN!" Bella screams and he chuckles slightly.

"First time?" he asks us. I nod.

"Yeah, she's just nervous and in pain that's all." I explain. He looks at me directly in the eye.

"Be there for her and do whatever she wants. It'll help trust me." The cop says before leaving.

"That was fucking weird." Emmett states.

"Fuck yeah." Alice and Jasper agree. Bella was breathing heavily again and the cop turned his lights on as we sped towards the hospital. Arriving ten minutes later we thank the cop and he wishes us luck before I grab Bella's hand and grip her waist as I help her into the hospital and into the delivery section.

"Hey my girlfriend is going into labor." I tell the receptionist. She smiles and nods before giving us two girl nurses and helping us to our private room.

"Here honey go ahead and change." They hand Bella her gown and she quickly changes with the help of myself and I lay her down carefully and hand her a pillow from home and her blankie before they start hooking her up. Dr. Johnson walks in.

"Hi honey how are you doing?" She asks Bella and grabs a pair of gloves putting them on.

"In a lot of fucking pain." Bella replies with a small chuckle. The doctor laughs with her.

"Well I'm just going to check and see how dilated you are, you may feel pressure." I hold her hand kissing it gently as Bella winces.

"Well you are about four centimeters right now when you reach six I can give you the epidural." Bella nods and looks at me carefully and pulls my face down to hers.

"Baby will you please lay with me, I'm in so much pain." She had hurt and pain in her eyes and her voice was weak and I nod before carefully getting into bed with her as she lays on her side and I wrap my arms around her. She relaxed her back into my chest as I massage her shoulders and lower back carefully. She would moan in pain sometimes but for a first timer she's doing amazing, the nurses complimented her a lot.

"Thank you for not scaring the other female patients. Many first time and even more time moms scream and cuss yet you're doing wonderful honey." Jackie, one of the nurses told her.

"It's no problem, I did yoga throughout the pregnancy to help keep me calm and relaxed." Bella explains. Jackie nods.

~Four Hours Later~

I sat facing Bella holding her thighs running my fingertips up and down them gently as she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed softly as the epidural was put into her spine.

"Things should go smoothly from here honey." Dr. Johnson says. I guess you could say it did, but time seemed to stand still. We all took turns going to eat and sleep, none of leaving the room. My parents stayed in the waiting room thank God because I know if my mom was in here constantly Bella would never get any rest. Right now she's sleeping, needs to get her energy built up.

~Seven Hours Later~

Dr. Johnson and Jackie and another nurse named Shaundra stood in the room surrounding Bella as I stood beside her holding one hand and rubbing her shoulder.

"Ok Bella you are completely dilated and we need you to begin pushing. The hardest part is always getting the head and shoulders out so we need big long pushes. I'm going to count to ten and when I reach ten you can take a quick breather but then we'll start again ok?" She explains to Bella. Bella nods and the counting begins and Bella squeezes her eyes shut and she grips my hand tightly. Damn this is my guitar playing hand too.

"It's ok baby you're doing great just keep pushing." I tell her.

"...eight, nine ten. Ok Jay take a breath and we'll begin again." Bella exhales and breathes in again and then taking another deep breath as the counting begins. I just keep telling her comforting things as I know that's all she wants to hear.

"Ok Bella the head is out, we have some hair, I need you to do one more big push to fifteen so we can get the shoulders out." Dr. Johnson states.

"Ok doc." Bella whispers breathless. I take a quick peek and my eyes widen and I bite my lip wishing I hadn't looked. Now I know why guys get all sick.

"Alright Bells, you can do this babygirl, our son is almost here. You can do it..." I whisper to her and Bella takes a break at eight to breathe and then goes right back to pushing. I see my hand go white from Bella cutting circulation off but I could care less. She's in pain and it needs to end.

"Woohoo! Shoulders are out! One more big push and baby Logan will have arrived!" I smile excitedly as does Bella and I give her a quick kiss before she begins again.

"...five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Oh! Baby Logan is beautiful! Look momma!" Dr. Johnson exclaims as she sets Logan on our chest. He was crying and squirming and Bella's eyes water and she starts crying instantly and I feel my eyes water and tears fall as I look at our beautiful son. They wipe him off slightly and Jackie hands me the scissors.

"Ok daddy just cut the chord right there." I do so and smile as they take him over to the table.

"Ok Bella I'm so proud of you baby! I love you so much!" I exclaim as I grab her face and kiss her repeatedly on the lips and we were both crying as she gripped my hair.

"I love you too Edward so much thank you for being here." She cries and I hug her tightly and the gang and my parents rush in.

"Logan!" Alice and Emmett squeal as I look over at my son.

"So Logan Anthony Cullen was born on 9:32 A.M. on March 7th weighing in 7 lbs 9 oz and he's 20 inches long. Congrats daddy." Shaundra tells me as I hold my cleaned up son. I smile down at him and his eyes open and his mouth was a little "O" and I feel myself cry harder. I walk over to Bella and I let her hold him and she was crying and cuddling him and kissing his little face.

"I love you so much Logan." She whispers. I grab her cheek and kiss her forehead gently and brush her sweaty bangs away from her forehead. The gang coos over him.

"He's so cute! Looks just like Edward!" Alice squeals.

"Aww look at his little face!" Jasper exclaims.

"Man the first One Night In Paris baby...just amazing." Riley states.

"Aww my wittle baby boy is so adorable! He'll be a lady killer for sure!" Emmett says.

"Congrats you two." My mom and dad tell Bella and I as they hug us and Logan was passed around to everyone. When everyone left to get some sleep and let Bella and I be alone she fell asleep and I took Logan over to the window and cradled him.

"You are an amazing little creature. So beautiful just like your mommy. You are our little perfection and we love you so much. You are the best thing to ever happen to me Logan. Besides meeting mommy and falling completely head over heels in love with her. You are my baby...and I love you." I whisper and kiss his forehead. He grabs my finger and puts it in his mouth and I chuckle slightly and he smiles up at me.

~Bella's POV; 2 Hours Later~

I smile tiredly at my little boy laying on my chest as I kiss his head and little nose. I count all ten fingers and toes and take in his amazing baby scent. I look over at Edward who was fast asleep on two chairs with his jacket on him as a blanket and his head was tilted to the side and he was snoring softly. I giggle.

"Look Logan that's your daddy, we love you very much. I miss having you inside of me but seeing you and holding you...so amazing. You are the best creation ever. Welcome to the world little one, should be an exciting ride." I whisper to the sleeping beauty and kiss his nose and face and head. I smile look at Edward and close my eyes keeping my hand on my baby knowing he's there with me.


	30. He Is So Amazing

**Not mine. The only thing I own is the band name.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

I carry Bella's overnight bag and her balloons and presents as she holds Logan and we are wheeled out of the hospital. The nurse helps Bella up and I tell her to stay put while I go and get the car around. She just smiles and kisses me softly before cuddling Logan closer to her. She is the most amazing mom already and she's only just started. There's obviously a special connection between the two but I have my own special connection with him and I know it'll only get more intense as he grows up. I start the car and drive back up to the entrance and put all of the bags in the trunk and help Bella put Logan in the car seat. She wants to sit back there with him while I drive.

"Thank you for helping me baby." She tells me and leans up on her tip toes and places another soft kiss on my lips. I smile down at my beautiful girlfriend and kiss her forehead.

"No problem love now let's get home." I help her into the car because she's still really sore and I get into the drivers seat and start the twenty minute drive home. Bella had her had rubbing his little tummy and his small hand touched her finger and Bella just couldn't wipe her beautiful smile off of her face.

"You excited to finally take him home?" I ask her.

"Yeah definitely it feels so surreal not carrying him inside of me anymore, I miss that special connection but seeing him and being able to hold him and for everyone to love and adore it's just that much better." She explains.

"Yeah seeing him is just crazy. I never thought I'd be so happy to be a dad, especially this young but it's just so...amazing to know I'm a dad. To see my son and see how much he resembles us...I love it." I reply.

"I'm glad your taking fatherhood so well, it suits you. Seeing you holding him for the first time and seeing you cry Edward, I felt speechless." Bella whispers.

"Holding him made me feel speechless. All I could do was smile and stare at the little creature we created in my arms." Bella smiles and I take a glance of Logan from the rear view mirror and he was glancing around looking at his new surroundings. When we arrive home my parents are waiting with a banner saying welcome home and my mom was making us some food.

"I need to go feed Logan." Bella tells me. I nod and help her into the living room and she sits down slowly and my dad carefully hands him to her and she carefully cradles him. Bella grabs his baby blanket and covers her chest as she begins to feed him. I sit with my arm on top of the couch behind her and my dad sits across from us.

"He is just beautiful son and I couldn't be more proud of the two of you." My dad states.

"Thanks Carlisle." Bella says softly and sleepily, she's been up since two because she had to feed him and she didn't want to sleep after that.

~1:39 A.M.~

Bella and I stand over the crib looking down at our son. He is so beautiful and looks so peaceful just laying there asleep with his little mouth open in an "O" and his tiny body twisted slightly. His mobile twirled around him slowly playing the Winnie the Pooh theme song, the melody filling our ears. I wrap my arms around Bella from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"He is so amazing." She whispers.

"We created him. You and me together. He's a part of us." I say softly in her ear. She nods and places her hands on mine.

"I love you Edward." I smile and kiss the side of her neck before bringing her in tighter to me.

"I love you too Bella."


End file.
